Heal Me Please
by Cal-Wills
Summary: As Edge is about to seal his fate, and the World Heavyweight Championship in his hands, to Marry Vickie Guerrero, CM Punk is out to destory everything he's worked to build. Edge/Punk, Jeff/Morr, Matt/Evan, Miz/Swagger, Cena/Orton Slash
1. You're mine

All stemming from watching this interview... just the look on Punk's face, and the way he says "Maybe even at your wedding" woke up the muses. Youtube . com/watch?v=vkUxX82YCuc 01:33.

Title: Heal me please?

Pairing: Adam Copeland (Edge) X Phil Brooks (CM Punk) Mentions of Edge/Vickie(I know I'm sorry guys but it works for one time! I promise!)

Warnings: M/M, Lang, Sex, Semi non con Sex/slightly forced, angst, etc.

Rating: Mature.

Summary: As Edge is about to seal his fate, Seal the world Heavy weight championship in his grasp, and marry Vickie Guerrero, CM Punk is all set to destroy everything he worked to build.

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah they belong to the old fucker. I know.

Edge grinned cockily as he ran his tongue across his lips, Eve holding the mic out to him. "You know I was wondering how the Deadman was liking retirement the other day, I wondered how that was settin' with him-" He felt another presence, a dominating presence behind him. He whipped his head to the side to see... him. CM Punk. 'Oh dear god' Edge thought trying to hide the shudder that shot down his spine into his toes at the site of the Straight Edge superstar.

Cm Punk smirked as the cockiness drained from Edge's face. "I don't know what to think... I'm a bit of a hopeless romantic... I just wanna congratulate you, and maybe... you can pass it on to Vickie" Punk's voice dripping with Sarcasm and something else... Anger? Frustration? Or something to that account. Edge was almost... scared.

Part of him was glad that Eve was still there... Punk wouldn't try anything with her there. The sarcasm was gone from his voice, and his eyes, replaced with a threating, almost scary look of dominance. "I want you... to know that anytime... any place..." He leaned closer, a smirk breaking out on his face as he pulled his arm up revealing his Money in the Bank Briefcase. "I can cash in this baby! ... And who knows... maybe even at your wedding" He smirked letting the message... the True message sink in before leaning closer than necessary, pursing his lips as if to blow Edge a kiss, chuckling and walking away.

As Edge watched CM Punk walk away, he shuddered, rolling his shoulders before glaring at Eve, and storming to Vickie's office. "Baby, Baby, Baby! CM Punk just got in my face! He said He was going to cash in his Money in the Bank case... maybe at our wedding!" He muttered, worry evident on his face as she scoffed. Just before MVP interrupted, Vickie waved Edge off as she began talking to Montel.

Edge snarled, storming out of the room and off down the hall. "She doesn't even care! She doesn't care about me! Whore! What the Hell!" He kicked the wall as he kept walking down the long winding corridors. He sneered up at the flickering lights, the halls seemingly empty but for himself. "She doesn't even care about me!" he repeated throwing a tantrum, slamming his fist into the concrete wall over and over.

"Noooooo... Nobody will ever care about yyyooouuu as much as I do... Baby... don't you see it?" A smooth soft voice cooed behind him. Edge dropped the World Heavy weight Championship, startled as he spun around, holding his bloody fist against his abdomen. CM Punk strolled over to him, almost a look of concern on his face as he eyed Edge's hand. "Aww Baby... *he clicked his tongue* look what you've gone and done... ugh..." He gripped Edge's good hand firmly, shoving him into an empty locker room, nudging the forgotten title in after them.

He closed the door quietly, sliding the lock shut. Edge crawled away as Punk advanced, straddling Edge's waist, pinning his good hand to the ground above his head, sneering in his face. "You just don't get it... do you? Nobody cares about you as much as I do. Nobody will ever LOVE you as much as I Love you Adam. You belong to me! You belong with me... You... are... MINE! And no fat disgusting cum guzzling whore is going to change that! You marrying that cow... won't change anything... you are mine. And I'll never let you forget that." Punk hissed as he gripped Edge's chin firmly, tilting his face up, pressing his lips to Edge's.

Edge whimpered as Punk broke the kiss, his eyes losing that harsh icy look, turning soft as he examined Edge's hurt hand. Gently handling it. Edge let out a choked sob as Punk accidently pressed too hard. "I'm sorry Baby..." Punk murmured pulling his shirt off, tearing the sleeve off and wrapping it around Edge's hand, tying it neatly. "There" Punk mumbled kissing Edge on lips once more as he stood up, heading for the door, stopping to look back at Edge. "Don't... Move. That's an order... I'll be back" Punk growled before he disappeared through the door, closing it behind him.

Edge sighed in relief. He really thought Punk was going to rape him or something of that sort. Every voice in his head told him to run, run screaming for help, and yet he sat, like a fucking lap dog awaiting his master's return. Return Punk did. Moments later he came carrying a medical bag, he locked the door, sliding next to Edge, opening the bag as he pulled out some bandages and alcohol swabs.

Edge sat up a little straighter as Punk untied the piece of shirt(Edge noted Punk was no longer in his wrestling attire either, but was donning a pair of basketball shorts and one of his signature T-shirts.) tossing it aside. He went through the process of cleaning it, Edge wincing and yelping at the stinging alcohol burn. Punk seemingly ignored Edge's pain for the time being, wrapping the wounds with the bandage and putting everything away.

He gently stroked Edge's face. "I'm sorry" he murmured again, leaning over and slowly pressing his lips to Adam's. This time however, the kiss became more demanding. Adam broke the kiss. "No!" he hissed "This is... wrong..." he whispered trying to get up, but Punk pushed him back down. "I won't force you to have sex with me Adam... I want to make that very clear... When you're ready you'll have sex with me because you want to..." Punk murmured kissing Adam gently before standing, and walking out of the room.

Adam blinked. "That was a complete change of character..." he muttered to himself... surprised that he was actaully dissapointed. He bit his lip before standing, grabbing the World title and rushing out the door. "Punk! Punk!... P-unk?" he bit his bottom lip as it seemed Punk was gone. He sighed sliding down against the wall, closing his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the side of him yurning for CM Punk to return. To Return and take him away, to take him against his wil- oh god what was he thinking? He was to be a married man in less than three weeks! He wasn't supposed to be thinking about CM Punk... about Phil Brooks. And yet here he was...

Phil held his breath listening to Adam call out for him to come back. It hurt to hear his voice as it was, angst ridden almost, what hurt more was to restrain himself... he wanted to take Adam then and there. He intended on it actaully, but thought better of it. He wanted Adam to come to him, beg him to take him. To beg Phil to make him his. Phil sighed watching Adam slide against the wall, pulling his knees up to his chest, hugging them close. He closed his eyes before walking away. The choice was Adam's to make, not his.

End of chapter 1


	2. Bitter Rivals?

Title: Heal me please?

Pairing: Adam Copeland (Edge) X Phil Brooks (CM Punk) Mentions of Edge/Vickie (I know I'm sorry guys but it works for one time! I promise!)

Chapter 2

Warnings: M/M, Lang, Oral Sex, angst, etc.

Rating: Mature.

Summary: As Edge is about to seal his fate, Seal the world Heavy weight championship in his grasp, and marry Vickie Guerrero, CM Punk is all set to destroy everything he worked to build.

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah they belong to the old fucker. I know.

MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!

Adam unlocked his hotel room door, walking into the room he shared with his future wife, and Smackdown General Manager; Vickie Guerrero. He trudged over to the bed, collapsing on it and closing his eyes, his thoughts far from Vickie, but on a certain dark haired Straight Edge superstar. He was the enemy, and yet Adam found himself strangely attracted to him. No! Far worse than that... Adam found himself wanting him, he wanted Punk to take him against his will, and he had wanted Punk to abduct him, take him somewhere and fuc- rape him. Adam knew in his heart, which if Punk had a mind to do just that, he wouldn't fight him. He would embrace his fate...

Adam's eyes shot open as the suite door opened then closed. "Edge?" Vickie called out as she walked into the bed room, spotting him on the bed, she rushed over to him. "You left Smackdown without me?" She exclaimed sitting next to him as he groaned. "Sorry..." Adam muttered rubbing his temple. "Oh... it's okay baby... I mean if you weren't feeling well I guess it's okay... just tell me next time" she crooned in her annoyingly squeaky voice. She leaned over kissing Edge on the mouth, trying to turn it more passionate. Adam closed his eyes kissing her back, trying his best to seem genuine. 'Maybe if I just closed my eyes... *His eyes slid shut*... like this... I could pretend it was him.' Adam kissed Punk passionately, feeling Punk slid his tongue in his mouth, causing him to moan. Vickie smiled into their kiss, rubbing Adam's back. Adam slid his fingers through Punk's shoulder short inky black locks... that almost... seemed longer all of a sudden...

Adam opened his eyes realizing it wasn't Punk. He shoved Vickie away, rolling over, feeling as if he were about to start dry heaving. Vickie sat on the floor, mouth hung open as she scoffed at Adam's strange actions. "What the heel is wrong with you?" She yelled as she stood up. Adam just lied there rubbing his mouth, trying to control his breathing, trying to get ahold of what had just happened. "How dare you just lay there and not answ-" Edge cut her off. "I'm feeling sick okay? Look Vickie... Punk is... I'm worried... he might cash in on wedding! That's what's wrong with me!" He lied as he stood up. "Hey... Baby I'll take care of CM Punk... He won't make it to our wedding... I'll send Chavo, Bam, Hawkins and Ryder after him... Okay?" Vickie asked as Edge rolled his eyes annoyed with her presence. "Whatever" he muttered annoyed trying to hide his concern for Punk.

ECW Taping.

There he was, in a secluded corner of the arena, practicing his kicks and punches. Adam held his breath thinking "God Punk is gorgeous... No... He's not… I don't know what to think anymore..." Punk was wearing his signature wrestling attire, and one of his hoodies. He saw Punk on the move, walking towards the more empty side of the ECW arena; nobody dared follow the Straight Edge superstar. Adam waited a good five minutes, looking back and forth, nobody was paying him much attention, so he slipped away, following Punk at a safe distance. When he lost sight of him, Adam sulked turning to leave until a soft voice from a dark stair way stopped him.

"Why are you following me?"

He jumped, turning to see Punk sitting with his hood on, 'X' marked taped hands clasped, resting on his knees, chin resting on his hands. Adam advanced on Punk slowly, timidly standing at a safe 3 feet distance. "Sit if ya like... I won't bite... unless you want me too that is... if that gets your rocks off..." Punk murmured staring ahead at the wall, never looking at Adam. Adam slowly sat next to Punk, chewing on his bottom lip until Punk finally looked at him. "Punk..." Adam murmured looking into Punk's deep green orbs. "Vickie... she... I'm here to warn you... Vickie is sending La Famila after you... to take you out... for good."

Punk's jaw tightened. "So why are you warning me... isn't that what you want? Me taken out? So I can't cash in my Money in the Bank Briefcase on your wedding? It's what you wanted... isn't it?" Adam bit his lip turning to Punk, moving forward to kneel in front of him, timidly putting his hands on Punk's shoulders. "No... It's not what I want... I used to... but now I don't. I don't know what you did to me... but I-I care about you... I don't want to see you hurt! I don't want to... I don't understand... I don't know... I'm confused... I'm conflicted... I... Ever since Friday night... when you kissed me... what you said to me... You're all that's been on my mind... and I'm not even gay... at least I thought I wasn't..." Adam murmured trailing off as he sucked in a deep breath.

Punk looked on watching the display of emotions flash across Adam's face as he spoke, from neutral, to angst, to anger, to frustration, to confusion before he dropped his head, eyes glued to the concrete floor. "So... what exactly... are you saying, Adam?" Punk asked smirking as Adam squeezed his eyes tightly shut. "You... haunt my dreams... You haunt me... every waking hour of the day... No matter how hard I try, and trust me I have... I can't get you out of my head..." Punk cupped Adam's face, leaning forward, kissing him. Adam returned the kiss, pushing Punk's hood back to run his fingers through Punk's hair.

Punk moaned pulling Adam firmly against him; he tugged Adam up to straddle his waist, their kiss deepening as Adam began to grind against the Straight Edge superstar. Punk slid his arms around Adam, grinding back, loving the sweet friction on his cock. Adam broke the kiss, flicking his tongue against Punk's lip ring, making Punk moan, as he groped Adam's ass. "What do you need?" Punk growled pulling Adam closer against him. "Say it..."

Adam bit his lip, sliding his hands under Punk's hoodie, loving the feel of his muscular chest. "Mmmm I need you... I want you... so bad Punk... I want you... I need you... so fucking bad..." he whined as he attempted to push Punk's hoodie over his head. Punk finally assisted him in doing so, next went Adam's shirt. "Get up..." Punk demanded softly as Adam whined. "Why?" As he climbed off Punk, grabbing his forgotten shirt as Punk stood grabbing his hoodie.

"Not here baby". He murmured grabbing Adam's hand and leading him farther away until they found an unused locker room. Punk lead Adam inside as he closed and locked the door behind them. He tossed his hoodie aside as Adam followed with his shirt. "Got protection?" Punk asked as Adam sighed, quickly searching his person, pulling out his wallet, growling when he saw it had no condom. "It's okay... there's more than one way to get your rocks off" Punk murmured sighing while running a hand through his hair.

"...undo your jeans" Punk murmured as Adam quickly obeyed, shoving his boxer briefs down as well. "Lay down". Adam obeyed, as soon as Punk laid out his hoodie for Adam to lie on. Punk kneeled over Adam, gripping Adam's hard cock, sucking it slowly into the back of his throat, forcing his throat muscles to relax as they stretched to accommodate Adam's size. "Oh ... Fuckkkkk... Punky that's... sooo... goooooddd" Adam gasped trying not to buck his hips as Punk deep throated him, pulling off to look into his eyes. "'Punky'? Adam... that's cute really..." Phil murmured before engulfing him slowly once more causing Adam to cry out in pleasure.

"Punky... no ... more ... playing around... you're going to get us... caught... just hurry up... come on..." Adam growled grasping Punk's hair making Punk wince. "Hey hey Heyyyyyy, no hair pulling... "Punk exclaimed as Adam dug his nails into Punk's hoodie just as Punk went down on him, deep throating him over and over again. "Ooooohhhh Godddd... so Close..." Adam moaned as Punk pulled off stroking Adam with his hand, moving up so he was completely on top of Adam. He began kissing and sucking on Adam's collar bone,making him moan even louder. "Oh god Punky I'm so ... Ooooooo Shit PUN-" Punk moved quickly silencing the blonde's scream of passion with his lips. Adam wrapped both arms around Punk, hands grasping his shoulders as he came.

Punk broke the kiss, holding Adam's shuddering body against him as wave after wave of orgasm washed him. Adam buried his head in Punk's chest until he came down from his orgasm high, slowly moving away from him. "Oh... God Punky that was... amazing... Vickie never would've done that..." Adam murmured as Punk slid down using his mouth to clean the jizz off of Adam, he held his hand up. "Edge please... don't... you'll kill my manhood just mentioning that cow's name... and just between you and I... there's a lot of things I'll do... that she would never do for you..." Punk murmured with a smirk as Adam sat up slowly.

"Punk... I've never... given a blowjob before..." Adam murmured eyeing Punks' bulging trunks as Punk shrugged his shoulders tossing Adam his shirt. Adam watched Punk pick his hoodie up, pulling it on, yet leaving it unzipped. Adam began redressing, as Punk walked over to him kissing him passionately on the mouth, letting him taste himself. "Punky..." Adam murmured slipping his arms around the Straight Edge superstar, holding him against him.

"Punky... I gotta get back to Vickie before-" Adam started but Punk cut him off halfway through his sentence.

"Go... run back to Vickie..." Punky muttered bitterly, before turning to leave. "Punk!" Adam called as Punk stopped, but didn't turn around. "When am I going to see you again?"

Punk snorted bitterly.

"At your wedding... when I cash in" He answered coldly before walking off leaving Adam fuming, conflicted and ... Hurt?

End of Chapter 2


	3. Stay with me?

Chapter 3

Warnings: M/M, Lang, Comfort, fluff, angst, ect.

Rating: Mature.

Edge pulled his knees against his chest as he watched Punk fight Chavo on the backstage monitors. Every hit, every move Punk took, tore at Edge's heart. It came down to the end; Punk caught Chavo on his shoulders, and nailed him with the 'Go to Sleep' before locking on the anaconda vice. Chavo didn't hesitate to start tapping. Edge released a silent sigh of relief as Punk's hand was raised and he was headed up the ramp. Then Vickie appeared. On one side, Hawkins. On the other, Ryder. Punk took a step back looking between the three advancing figures.

'Run Punk... Fuck your pride! Run... please...' Edge prayed in his head feeling as though the bottom of his stomach dropped out when Bam came running up behind Punk, slamming his huge forearm into the back of Punk's head. Like a ton of bricks, no like a collapsing house, Punk... went... down. Chavo recovered in the ring as Bam picked up the Straight Edge Superstar, throwing his limp body over his shoulder, carrying him back to the ring as Chavo was climbing to his feet. Hawkins and Ryder slid under the ropes, bam followed suit, rolling Punk in. And the merciless beat down... or as Tazz just called it, Mugging began.

Every hit, every cry that came from Punk's lips, made Edge feel more and more vulnerable. He wanted to run out there! Help Punk... Stop the beating... but he sat, unmoving watching the beat down go on. Then when Bam, and the Edge heads were done, they pulled Punk up by his hair, and Vickie slapped him, not once, not twice, not even three times, but four! Edge felt his jaw tightening in anger... did he actually just growl?

Once Vickie hand finished with Punk, Bam gave him a spine buster, and Chavo gave him a frog splash, the five fiends celebrated as though they won the lottery before finally leaving Punk writhing on the mat, to be helped out by Refs and officials.

Punk hissed in pain as the Ref helped him up on the cold metal table to be examined, before leaving Punk to his lonesome. He closed his eyes, beginning to shiver, getting goose bumps from the cold table, as his thoughts drifted to Adam. He briefly wondered if Adam had seen what went down, better yet, if he did, did he care? 'Obviously not enough to stop it' Punk thought bitterly, tightening his arm around his mid-section, feeling the pain flaring up already, the numb throb throughout his body was almost over whelming... but Punk forced himself to remember that he had suffered worse than this. Yet why did this one seem to hurt more than the others had?

'Adam...' Punk's thoughts tossed at him, making Punk grit his teeth in frustration. 'Shut up!' he mentally scolded himself. 'It'll be better once I take his fucking title, and maybe slap his fat whore soon to be his...w-' Punk couldn't bring himself to finished the thought. Why must Adam be so... lap dog-ish? If he'd only come with me. Punk snorted as the Doctor finally walked in. "Excuse me sir... Mr. CM Punk... Let's see what we've got here"...

Adam paced a few feet away from the trainers' room. How badly he wanted to rush in, hold Punk against him, baby him to hell, then go slap the holy hell out of his "Edge heads" for what they did to him. Adam slowly walked up to the door, he reached out for the knob, yet at the last second yanked his hand back, squeezing his eyes shut and balling his hands into tight fists. 'What the hell am I thinking? I'm not gay! And I damn sure don- shouldn't care about C...M... Punk' Adam turned to leave, bumping into the doctor. "Excuse me sir... Mr. CM..."

Adam bolted before he could be seen by anybody, rushing back to Chavo's dressing room. "Hey Baby! Did you see what we did out there! As I said I would take care of CM Punk. No worries" Vickie smirked, wrapping her arms around Edge who was having trouble trying to keep his temper under control. 'Nod, Smile, Act like you care what's she's saying, Try not to strangle Chavo, Bam or the Edge heads... right' he mentally told himself.

Hours later.

Edge managed to finally get rid of the majority of La Famila, and it was only himself and Vickie, alone in their hotel suite. When Vickie had gone to the bathroom, he snagged her company paid cell phone, scrolling through the WWE Superstars numbers until it landed on Punk's. He pulled out his phone, quickly adding it to contacts, and then tossed her phone back in the bag. When she returned, she didn't suspect a thing. She quickly moved to Edge's side, kissing him, Edge knew where she obviously intended this to go and broke the kiss, holding up his hands as she went for another round.

"Sorry Vickie... but... I don't believe in sex before marriage... wait for our honeymoon..." Edge lied and Vickie, the poor... deceitful woman, actually believed him.

As they lie in bed, Adam waited for her breathing to even out; when it did he knew she was out like a light. He gently rolled out of bed, pulling his shoes on, grabbing his car keys (in case), wallet and cell phone. Once in the safety of the elevator he flipped open his cell phone, went to contacts and highlighted punk's name, then hit 'Talk'. It rang three times, four... then a groggy voice answered. "Hello?"

Punk sounded terrible. Adam's heart sunk into his chest, as he held his breath. "Hello?"

"Punk...?" Adam murmured into the phone. "You sound awful..."

"You! What the hell do you want?" Punk's husky angry voice growled into the phone.

"Where you staying? What room? Please... I want to see you... I owe you something..." Adam murmured quietly as the elevator doors slid open with a "Ding".

"Why?" Punk growled bitterly.

"Punk please... I need to see you... I'm sorry about what happened but I warned you! Please tell me I need to see you..." Adam murmured his voice sounding desperate even to him. Punk must've heard the desperation as well because he finally broke, telling Adam he was actually staying at the same hotel, and his room, was three floors below the room Adam was sharing with Vickie.

Adam rolled his eyes while waiting for the elevator, and then last minute decided it was taking too damn, long and took the stairs, two at a time, until he got to Punk's floor. He rushed to Punk's door, knocking twice, feeling his palms getting sweaty as he looked back and forth down both ends of the hall to make sure he hadn't been seen. The hallways were empty as Punk's door opened.

Punk had his hair pulled back, he had a pair of red boxer briefs on and a plain black t-shirt but to Adam he looked absolutely breath taking. "Hey" Adam whispered locking eyes with Punk. Punk gave a roll of his eyes, stepping back to let Adam enter the room, closing the door after him. "What do you want, lapdog" Punk asked bitterly sitting on the edge of his bed. Adam bit his bottom lip, kneeling on the floor at Punk's feet, resting his hands on Punk's slim thighs. "I believe... I owed you something..." Adam murmured almost as if he were shy. Punk pursed his lips eyeing the Rated R Superstar, trying to decode what thoughts were going through his head.

"Sorry... Adam. I'm out of commission-" Punk started but Adam gently put a hand on Punk's shoulder. "Okay… then... some other time I guess. How are your injuries? How bad are they I mean...?"

"Rather not talk about it with the guy I'll be battling against for the World title now would I?" Punk murmured coldly, with emotionless humor. Adam felt his heart jump at that. "Punk... what do you have against me? Why my title and not say... Chavo's? Or Triple H's?" he asked as Punk smirked. "Because I don't want the disgrace that is the WWE championship, and I already won the ECW title before... the ECW title that you cost me." Punk answered as Adam sighed.

"Punk... I don't want to fight you... I care about you... It hurt having to watch those fiends... do that to you... I wanted to run out and tear them to shreds... but I..."

"Didn't. Close but no cigar right?" Punk muttered bitterly as Adam sighed once more. "Punk! What's it going to take to prove to you that I care... what do I have to have to do?" he asked standing walking to sit at the top of the bed. Punk smirked before following suit. "Kiss me..." He murmured as Adam sat his effects down, kicking his shoes off. He moved closer to Punk, who lay on his back, waiting for Adam to join him.

Adam quickly followed, placing one hand on either side of Punk, hovering over Punk, who smirked up at him. Adam used his nose to gently nudge Punk's head in the opposite direction, placing his lips perfectly over Punk's, kissing him sweetly. Punk slipped his arms around Adam, kissing him back passionately. Adam broke the kiss for air, now using his knees to help balance his weight so he didn't crush Punk's hurt ribs, he gently swiped his thumb across Punk's lips, letting it linger on Punk's lip ring, smiling down at him. "You're... so... gorgeous... your green eyes are... so beautiful" Adam murmured absentmindedly as Punk smiled running his hands through Adam's hair. "You're pretty beautiful too ya know" Punk smirked as Adam rolled his eyes. "Punk..." Adam murmured beginning to kiss down Punk's jawline to his neck, sucking on his collarbone, causing him to moan.

"No! Adam It's my turn..." Punk pushed Adam's face away, rolling on top, straddling Adam's thighs. He started kissing Adam's neck, sucking gently on his collar bone, biting down, then sucking, bite, and suck. Adam was between moaning in pleasure and gasping at the slight sting of pain. "Erm... god... Punk feels ... nice ..." Punk pulled back looking at Adam serious glint in his eyes as he rolled to lie beside him. "Adam... Call me Phil please..."

"Fine...Phil ..." Adam murmured cuddling back into the pillows. Phil smiled laying his head on Adam's chest. "Adam?"

"Yeah?" Adam asked leaning up slightly.

"Do me a favor..."

"Anything." Adam murmured looking down at Phil.

"Stay... here... with me tonight." he murmured quietly watching Adam's reaction. "Of course" He answered back pulling Phil closer against him, holding him as Punk drifted off, Adam himself not far behind. Feeling that for once... this just felt... right. Perfect. Like… he belonged here with Punk.

~End of Chapter three


	4. Morning After

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter I promise that 5 will be much longer. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Punk opened his eyes as last night's events came back to him. Adam coming over, Adam staying with him… ADAM! Punk sat up quickly looking around, and sulked. Adam was nowhere to be found. 'He probably went back to Vickie sometime early this morning' Punk thought bitterly, resting his arm across his abdominal area as he slid out of bed, limping to the bathroom, stopping long enough to stretch.

Punk disappeared to relieve himself, and didn't hear the door open as Adam stepped in, looking back and forth down the long corridors of the hotel hallways, closing the door behind him. "Oh!" Punk jumped as he walked out of the bathroom finally catching site of Adam. "Hey Punkie... Good Morning?" Adam beamed as Punk blinked "Yeah... I thought you ... went back to Vickie... you startled me... consider yourself lucky because if you'd have been anyone else, I probably would've taken you down..." Punk heaved glaring at Adam who looked sheepishly back.

"Yeaaaahhh of course Punkie... Hmm I brought you something!" Adam exclaimed as Punk glanced at the bottle of Pepsi in Adam's hand. "Ugh... Not this early in the morning..." Punk groaned causing Adam to grin. "Okay well that's for you too... but I figured you wanted coffee first..."

"Coffee would be lovely... thank you" Punk murmured groaning at the dull throbbing of his injuries.

Adam glanced over at Punk in concern as he sat the bottle of Pepsi in the mini fridge, setting the coffee on the table, he quickly moved to Punk's side. Slipping an arm around his waist and using the other to scoop under Punk's thighs, he lifted the Straight Edge superstar carrying him back to the bed and laid him gently in the center.

"There... Don't move" Adam murmured as he fetched Punk's coffee, sitting it on the nightstand, as Punk groaned once more, this time, however, in annoyance. Adam straddled the straight edge superstar, sitting back so that his ass was pressed to Punk's ever stiffing groin. However it became obvious to Punk, after Adam shoved his shirt up to his nipples, to view the bruises La Famila had left, that turning him on was not his intention.

He studied Adam face, watching his expression go from concerned, to horror when saw the damage done, to flat out anger, an anger so fierce, even Punk was taken aback, and even more turned on by the possessiveness, the protectiveness in Adam's voice. "I'm... they're dead" Adam almost growled with a fierce look of pure hatred on his face as he gently stroked his fingers across the bruises.

Punk bit his lip, trying to move Adam's ass away from his stiff cock, pushing against his boxer briefs, but Adam was too heavy for Punk's injured body to move. "Why... I mean... I am going to be the one to take your title. I'm the one threat that threatens you, that has a chance of taking your title. You should be proud of those rat's..." Punk muttered as Adam lost all track of thought.

"Punk... Why do you want my title so bad... why do you want to fight me...?" Adam asked turning to look down at Phil.

"Adam... you should... get back to ... it" Punk muttered looking away as he chewed on his bottom lip. Adam huffed in annoyance as he leaned back on Punk's member by mistake, smiling when he felt it. "Ah... I see."

"Adam... you should go..."

"No I really think I should stay...-"

"Go!"

"No!"

"Adam No!..." Punk's cry was unheard as Adam shoved Punk's briefs down, spitting in hand, he grabbed Punk's member, stroking it fiercely.

"Ah Shit!" Punk cried out biting his bottom lip in attempt to keep it in. Adam had Punk pressed into the mattress, half on top of him, pressing his forehead into Punk's neck as Punk clutched and clung to his shoulders and back. "Let me hear you moan Punkie..."Adam murmured into Punk's neck, beginning to kiss, lick, nip and suck on sensitive parts as Punk cried out helplessly.

"Come on Punkie... moan for me... tell me you want me..." Adam murmured pressing his lips to Punk's ear so that Punk would feel his hot breath, hear him panting, and that his voice seemed ten times huskier. "Tell me you want to fuck me Punkie... even those that are Straight Edge have ... twisted minds... Tell me what you want to do to me Punkie..." Punk licked his lips, beginning to thrust into Adam's hand, moaning as he pushed his face into Adam's shoulder.

"I-I-I ... want to fuck you... I want to be world champion..." Adam bit his lip in frustration but kept his pace with Punk. "After I beat you and ... win the title... I-I-I want to drag you to Vickie's office... bend you over her desk... and fuck you so hard... you bleed... and then make you suck my cock... all in front of Vickie... And when we're done... I want you to tell her... that you... CM Punk's Bitch... That you belong to Phil Brooks" Punk growled thrusting... no bucking almost wildly into Adam's fist, until his body went ridged.

"Oh god" Punk gasped before shooting his load all over himself and Adam. "Shit!" Adam hissed in Punk's ear as Punk felt Adam convulse, then relax. He lazily glanced down to see Adam's other hand stuffed down his jeans and smirked. "Oh you dirty boy" He murmured hoarsely. But Adam didn't reply. Punk realized he'd passed out when he heard gentle snoring, and couldn't help the smile that came to his face, as he gently moved Adam to lie beside him.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Dangerous Encounters

Chapter 5

Adam awoke with a start. "Oh shit! Vickie's going to be pissed!" he growled when he saw the time. Phil glanced over at him. "Leaving then?" Adam rushed to the bathroom to freshen up some. It was already three in the afternoon, and Vickie was most likely wondering where he was, they had the draft coming up that they had to talk about. Adam walked over to Phil, leaning down, he wrapped his arms around him, pressing his lips to Phil's in a short sweet kiss, breaking it all too soon for Phil's liking. "Take that as a yes" he muttered as Adam rushed out the door.

"Vickie Bab-"

"Don't you 'Vickie baby' Me Where the hell have you been?" She screeched as Adam winched trying to make up a good cover, as well as keeping his cool, his mind going back to the purpleish/blue bruises on Phil's body.

"If you want to ruin the surprise, I was looking at a Tux for our wedding" Adam lied, keeping a poker face. "Aww I'm sorry Baby... I just thought... I don't know I was so worried about you... I don't want you to disappear on me like that again. We also have to talk about the Draft lottery coming up. I don't want to lose you to another show, like Raw or ... EC...W..." she sneered at the thought while Adam tried to keep a smile off his face at the thought of being on the same show as Phil.

"No!" he covered as Vickie smiled. "I plan to keep you here; our wedding is in less than two weeks. I'm so happy!" she exclaimed as Adam forced a smile. "Me either" he lied with a fake smirk.

While Vickie, Chavo, and the other La Famila assholes blabbed on and on about the wedding, CM Punk's beat down and Friday Night, whether or not Punk would show his 'ugly' face, all Adam Could think about was seeing Phil again.

Adam finally, was able to sneak away from La Famila, pulled out his cell phone, and hit "1" speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby."

"Hey Adam." Phil murmured dryly as Adam sighed.

"Sorry I left so suddenly this afternoon, I really wanted to stay but I didn't want to blow my cover" Adam insisted chewing on his lip. "This Friday... stay away from Smackdown" Adam warned looking over his shoulders.

"Why?" Phil asked curiously.

"Phillip Brooks... Stay AWAY. They'll take you out for good this time. I'm telling you this for your own good. I care-"

"About your title." Phil spat bitterly. Adam growled hanging up on Phil, shoving his phone in his pocket, storming back to La Famila.

Friday Night.

"Zack, Curt, Bam, watch for out CM Punk. You see him; take him out, same for you Chavo. Edge has a match this Monday against John Cena; he needs to be in the best shape for this. So take Punk out if you see him." Vickie instructed as Adam quietly growled in annoyance watching the four La Famila members leave The SD GM's office. "Baby Where you going?" Adam asked as Vickie followed La Famila out the door. "Coffee" She smiled walking out without looking back.

"Oh well" Adam mumbled suddenly jumping as the SD GM door opened and in walked Phil Brooks. "Dammit! Phillip Brooks! You have a death wish!" Adam exclaimed as Phil locked the door, tackling Adam, pinning him to the couch. "Hang up on me huh?" he growled, kissing Adam roughly. Adam moaned kissing Phil back, holding him tightly to his own body. "Oh god Phil... Need you... so bad..." Adam hissed as Phil shoved his shirt up, kissing his chest.

"Fuck me... Fuck me Phil" Adam growled grinding against Phil's thigh. "Please take me..." he whined as Phil smirked, chuckling darkly. "I should fuck you on her desk... eh?"

"Yes!" Adam panted kissing Phil's neck hungrily. "Guess I should go unlock that door first eh? So Vickie can get one free show?" Phil asked with a smirk as Adam shook his head. "No! Are you crazy! They'll kill you".

Phil laughed "I doubt that". Just then in the WORST time, there was a jiggling of the door handle, then an angry knock. "Edge open this door! Now!" Vickie demanded Adam's face went pale white; Phil chuckled slowly walking towards the door. "You heard the woman Adam" He whispered as Adam's eyes went wide. "No!" he tackled Phil to the floor, pinning him down.

"What?" Vickie screeched annoyed as Adam looked paranoid. Phil smirked darkly at Adam, whispering "Should I answer her, tell her why we can't come to the door?" "No! Phil please I'll do anything... I don't want to see you get hurt!" Adam hissed quietly. Phil grinned "Blow me".

"Wha...What?" Adam asked in a hushed tone. "Suck... my... cock..." Phil smirked as Adam hastily nodded his head 'yes'. "Keep it down will you?" he asked as Phil nodded slowly.

Adam swiftly unzipped, unbuttoned and unbuckled Phil's jeans and belt; sliding them down his hips, to his mid thighs. He pull his boxer briefs down as well, gently taking Phil's manhood in his hands nervously, almost as if unsure what to do. Phil licked his lips, slipping one arm behind his head, the other guided Adam's mouth to his cock. "Slowly if it's your first" Punk murmured, voice soothingly soft to Adam's ears. Adam nodded, slowly sliding his lips over the thick head of Phil's manhood, trying not to gag as he did so.

"Edge!" Vickie yelled startling Adam into pulling away from Phil.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, come here" Phil whispered pulling Adam back towards him. "Ignore the beast for a few minutes, listen to MY voice. Look at me... she's not there." Adam nodded resuming his position in taking Phil's manhood in his mouth. First it tasted sort of salty... then sweet. Adam began sucking on the head, slowly easing down, taking Phil inch by inch in his mouth. Phil released a sigh, enjoying himself as he watched his cock disappear into Adam's mouth. To Phil, that picture... was beautiful, Adam looked so gorgeous with his cock in his mouth, and he looked innocent in a way. He panted watching Adam try to deep throat him, gagging as he did so. "Shhh... take it easy" Phil whispered stroking Adam's cheek as he tried again.

He closed his eyes listening to Phil's quiet moans, egging him on as he tried to block out Vickie at the door. He began fondling Phil's balls gently, as well as stroking the part of his member Adam could take in. "Oh shit... Adam... so good... going to ... cum... Move" Phil moaned, hissing the last word, but Adam wasn't fast enough, and caught a face full of jizz as Phil shot his load. "Fuck..." Adam muttered pouting as jizz dripped off his face. As soon as Phil came down from his orgasm high, he chuckled. "I like it. Nothing says 'Mine' like a face covered in Jizz. Leave it." Phil murmured kissing Adam on the lips, stopping to lap some of the jizz from his cheek. Vickie had stopped pounding, and had obliviously left. (ABOUT TIME! Right?)

Adam climbed to his feet, grabbing a towel, wiping most of the jizz off his face as Phil redressed, fixing his jeans. He walked over to Adam, helping him get the rest, wrapping his arms around him from behind, kissing him on the neck, sucking, and nibbling hard enough to leave a hickey. "Don't" Adam murmured clearing his throat, as he turned around in Phil's arms to face him, kissing Phil on the cheek. "I care about you Phil, but your dick killed my throat" Adam muttered as Phil slipped his arms around him. "It'll get better. You'll get used to it. You'll see Canada" he murmured kissing him gently on the lips. "I should probably go..." he whispered as Adam sighed while nodding his head.

"Phil... See you Monday?" Adam asked as Phil nodded. "Good" Adam murmured a smile on his face as Phil disappeared.

End of Chapter 5.


	6. Late Night Calls

Chapter 6: Late night Calls

Adam yawned, resting his head on his arms, turning over trying to ignore the sleeping beast next to him. 'Vickie's snores could wake the dead!' he thought with a sneer, gently slipping out of bed. 'You can't sleep well without Phil next to you...' his thoughts taunted him. He closed his eyes trying to shun the truth as he grabbed his cell phone, making his way out on to the porch/balcony; closing the hotel sliding glass door quietly behind him. He looked down on the city below, seeing the happy couples walking around, seeing them laugh, talk, hold hands... silently envying them.

He sighed before dialing Phil, needing to hear his voice before he could sleep at all, and he needed all the sleep he could get if he was to take on John Cena this Monday at the draft. Ring... Ring... Ring...Ring... Ring...

Adam sighed in despair getting ready to hang up when ..."Hello?"

"Did i wake you?" he asked timidly, chewing nervously on his bottom lip. Phil sounded either tired, or as if he'd just woken up out a dead sleep. "Erm... uh kind of..." Phil murmured tiredly rolling onto his back, pushing the blankets down to his waist, putting an arm behind his head. "...Sorry..." Adam murmured feeling guilty as he took a seat on one of the chairs. " 's Okay... What's the matter? ... You sound tired..." Phil asked yawning. "..."

Phil narrowed his eyes when Adam didn't respond. "Tell me... what's wrong babe? ... Adam..."

"I-I can't sleep... I'm missing you I guess ... is all... Needed to hear your voice..." Adam murmured quietly, licking his bottom lip. Phil detected more, that Adam wasn't telling him. "There's more..." Phil murmured, and it wasn't asking a question, but as if stating a fact. "Tell me Adam... I'll listen... I won't judge".

"... Just seeing all these happy couples... It's ... bothering me..." Adam confessed. "Makes me..."

"Jealous?" Phil finished.

"Well... I was going to say envious... but that works too I suppose." Adam murmured releasing a sigh. Phil nodded his head slowly seeing where Adam was coming from. "Hmm..." was all Phil said. "Yeah" Adam muttered biting his bottom lip.

"Why?" Phil asked breaking the sudden silence. "Because they to get to do the sort of things in public that I have to hide behind closed doors..." He continued as Phil snorted silently. "Well you could hold the Beast's hand in public if you wanted... but then you might get compared to beauty, you, and the beast, Vickie, it. Whatever." he chuckled humorously as Adam growled quietly. "You know what I mean Phil..."

"Yeah I know... but you could change that... if you wanted to that is." Phil murmured quietly. A sudden silence fell over the two before Phil forced himself to change the subject. "So don't you have to face Cena on Raw?" He asked. "Yeah..." Adam murmured clearing his throat. "Get your rest babe. You need it." Phil murmured gently as Adam agreed.

"See you Monday."

"Night"

"Night"

End of Chapter 6.


	7. Drafted

Chapter 7: Drafted.

Saturday took forever to end, with Adam napping here and there during the day. Sunday took even longer, Adam wasn't able to call Phil, with Vickie ALWAYS around and so there for he wasn't able to sleep hardy at all; save for his naps. Adam felt like a lifeless zombie as Monday night rolled around. The Draft lottery. He sighed ignoring Vickie as he prepared for Cena, Vickie hardly paid him any attention as he left her make shift office in search of Phil.

He quietly walked by the ECW dressing room, peeking in, pretending to look for Chavo. He caught site of Phil over in the corner, Phil looked up catching his gaze, as he pulled his head out of the door, walking away slightly.

Phil finished wrapping his wrists with tape; he grabbed a sharpie, marking each with an "X", before tossing it back in his bag. He pulled on one of his "Fists" t-shirts, and glanced around the room. Nobody was paying him any mind at all, so he stood walking five minutes after Adam had left. He closed the door, glancing down the hall to see Adam leaning against the far wall.

Adam saw Phil walking slowly towards him, but seeing a few superstars walking around he motioned for Phil to wait, as he began walking away in the opposite direction. He made a motion with his head, for Phil to follow him. Adam looked around before disappearing into a broom closet, making sure Phil saw him first.

Phil waited a few moments for the superstars to leave before following Adam, pulling the door closed behind him. No sooner had the door shut Adam was all over Phil and vice versa.

Lips met in passionate kisses those lingered, hands that groped for whatever body part they could grasp, as if they were each other's life line, as if it would the last time they'd ever see each other. Phil broke the kiss, panting as he kissed down Adam's jaw to his neck.

Adam moaned as Phil pushed his back against the wall, hand reaching down to pull one of Adam's legs up to his hip. Adam panted running his fingers through Phil's hair stopping at the ends to tangle his fingers in it, his other hand resting on Phil's shoulder, holding him closer to him as Phil began grinding against him.

"Adam..." Phil moaned nipping his neck gently, wrapping his arms around Adam's back, using his hair to pull his head up, so he had better access to his neck. "Phil... I missed you so ... damn... much" Adam panted resting his head against the wall, while Phil sucked on his neck gently yet with a sense of urgency. Adam pushed himself away from the wall, pulling his leg from where it rested around Phil's hip, gently pulling Phil away from ravaging his neck. "I'm tired enough... I... can't go through with the match later on if I do anything now" Adam murmured watching Phil's eyes.

There was something strange about them. It almost seemed as if... as if they were lined with worry... "Didn't you rest?" Phil demanded hissing quietly. Adam shook his head.

"No... Well Friday night I did...after I talked to you... but Saturday and Sunday... somewhat... naps during the day but-"

"Naps?" Phil hissed narrowing his blue orbs at Adam.

"I can't sleep... when I'm away from you... unless I hear your voice..." Adam confessed looking away with a sigh. Phil wanted, he WANTED to be mad... but he couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips, because that was just... too... Cute?, That's the word! "I'm sorry" Phil murmured kissing Adam sweetly on the lips. "No play then" He murmured as Adam nodded apologetically.

Phil held Adam against his chest trying to quiet the worry in his gut. "Adam?" Phil asked quietly as Adam glanced up at him. "Hmm?"

"What if... what if I get drafted to Raw?" he asked as Adam swiftly glanced up him, Phil didn't meet his eyes.

"N-No! You can't! You can't leav-"

"Shhhh! Adam quiet" Phil hissed wrapping his arms tight around Adam. "You can't leave me... I need you..." Adam whispered tears filling his green orbs. Phil didn't know what to say to calm him down, so he tightened his arms around him, leaning down, kissing his head gently.

"It'll be okay... It's just a 'What if' Adam." He murmured pulling away; pressing his lips to Adam's in a soft peck that lingered. "You have a match soon." Phil murmured kissing Adam once more, pulling him against him briefly.

"Let's go get ready... kay?"

"Okay" Adam mumbled wiping his eyes.

"Poker face Baby..." Phil murmured brushing his knuckles against Adam's cheek.

Adam closed his eyes willing himself under control. "You going to be okay?" Phil asked as Adam forced himself to nod his head 'Yes'. Phil pursed his lips, opening the door slowly; peeking his head out, looking back and forth, before he slipped out, swiftly walking down the hall. Adam waited a few moments before he too, slipped out and down the hall in the opposite direction.

Adam sat in Vickie's "Make Shift" office watching Rhodes & Holly take on Chavo & Bam, he smiled slightly watching Holly slam Chavo with the "Alabama Slammer" for the win. He watched the "WWE DRAFT PICK" Logo appear on the titantron, flashing through the ECW Extremist', his smile fell as he realized. Still as it flashed, he prayed to whatever God was listening that it wasn't ... Oh God ... no... No! It was CM Punk to Raw. His worst nightmare had come true.

He was losing Phil. He saw CM Punk walk out on the stage, saving face as he held the MITB Brief case up high.

He shoved himself up from the couch rushing out of the room. He NEEDED to see him! He ran by a locker room, when a pair of arms caught him yanking him inside, the door slamming behind him as it was locked. Adam turned looking into the eyes of CM Punk.

"Phil..." Adam mumbled his lips quivering as he completely broke down. Phil pulled him against his chest holding him tightly.

"I-I can't ... believe ... this is ... happening..." Adam sobbed as he clung to Phil for dear life. Phil's eyes began getting misty as he struggled not to cry, willing himself to stay strong for Adam's sake.

He held him tightly against his chest, pressing his face into Adam's hair, tears slipping from his eyes as he whispered "It's okay baby... everything will be okay... I promise you... I'll try to find a way around this. I will." he promised, gently rocking Adam slowly. Phil Held Adam until he had to leave for his match against Cena.

Later on that night.

Phil gritted his teeth as he watched Adam take on John from the backstage monitor. He growled as he watched Cena punch Adam off the ring apron, crawling towards the ramp way, backing up the ramp as the ref counted him out; giving the count out victory to Cena.

Adam began backing up the ramp as John smirked, He saw what Adam didn't see, an angry 'Animal' rushing at him from behind, spinning him around and punching him in the face, shoving back towards the ring area. "Damn you Dave" Phil snarled silently, as he rolled his blue orbs. He watched intently to see who Raw got from Smackdown. Laughing, Phil smirked to himself. Ironically, it was Dave.

"Serves you right you big dummy" He muttered under his breath as he watched Adam laugh, waving 'Bye' to Dave, taunting the 'Animal'.

As Adam emerged to the backstage area, he made his way towards Vickie's Office. "You have to pull double tonight" She told him handing him the Blue "Smackdown" T-shirt. Adam washed/freshened up some, pushing his hair back before pulling the shirt over his head grabbing the World title and leaving to find Phil. Lying to Vickie, saying he was going to get ready. She of course believed him. He saw Phil, looking gorgeous as ever, in his newly donned "Raw" T-shirt, black locks, slicked back behind his ears, look of determination on his face, MITB brief case in his hands. He stood there admiring his beauty until Phil noticed him, catching his gaze.

He jerked his head to the side, motioning for Adam to follow him. Adam waited before doing so, following Phil into an empty dressing room, closing and locking the door behind them.

"What are we going to do Phil?" Adam mumbled resting his head on Phil's shoulder. Phil pulled away rubbing his chin. "Hmm... If Raw wins the draft, you COULD be drafted here..."

Adam cleared his throat. "Or if Smackdown wins, Vice versa".

Phil sighed "We have the battle royal soon."

Adam sobbed into Phil's chest. "I know..."

During the Battle Royal Punk avoided and sometimes even tried to protect Edge from elimination until he was tossed out by the Big Show and forced to go to the back to watch the rest. He watched as Edge out smarted Cena and The Game, winning the battle royal for Smackdown. He smiled praying he got drafted back To Smackdown. But instead, it was Kennedy and ironically Triple H.

"Dammit!" Phil growled tugging at his hair. Was this their end? Would he drift from Adam, and never see him again?

End of Chapter 7


	8. Man with a plan!

Chapter 8: A man with a plan

Warnings: M/M, Sex, Lang, angst, fluff.

Adam forced himself to try and seem happy. Despite STILL having to face Batista at Night of Champions, he tried to seem happy if only for Vickie's' sake. Vickie was not only becoming more annoying, but she was getting suspicious.

Adam had to force himself to keep a good facade for Phil's safety. When they got back to the hotel room, he showered, taking his time, and by the time he'd got out, Vickie was already in bed. Adam weighed his options, knowing this could be his last time seeing Phil before Night of Champions.

Adam shook his head, dressing quickly, grabbing his phone on the way out. He entered the elevator, remembering where Phil's room was. He got out on Phil's floor, walking until he stopped in front of his door. He raised his hand knocking quietly.

Phil answered blinking as he saw Adam who closed his eyes looking down at the floor. "Adam" Phil whispered wrapping his arms around the blonde Canadian, pulling him into the room, closing the door behind them.

"Phillip..." Adam murmured kissing Phil on the lips with the same sense of urgency Phil had earlier that night. They kissed passionately, Phil gently leading Adam towards the bed, walking backwards, and never breaking the kiss, until Adam fell back on the bed.

Phil covered him with his own body kissing his neck, resuming his task from earlier. Adam panted softly, holding Phil's body tightly against his own, moaning and gasping as Phil ground his thigh against Adam's hardened member, rubbing gently.

Phil bit down gently on Adam's neck, sucking hard, suddenly fueled by a strong desire to mark him, so EVERYONE, including the beast knew, whom he belonged to. Adam gasped, knowing that Phil was intending on leaving marks, but too turned on, too depressed to really give a fuck. He slid his fingers through Phil's black locks, his other hand grasping Phil's back, holding him close.

Phil nipped Adam's neck, then soothed it gently with his lips and tongue, pulling back to look into Adam's green orbs. Adam looked into Phil's eyes, Adam's eyes, Adam dark lust glazed eyes, practically begged Phil to take him. Phil licked his suddenly dry lips before panting "Are...are you ready? ... D-do you want ... me to ... take you now?"

Adam blinked, closing his eyes as he leaned up pressing his lips to Phil's. "Yes... Please..."

Phil cupped Adam's cheek as he kissed him passionately, pressing Adam's shoulders to the bed, he arched his back as he pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it on the floor.

Phil climbed off Adam, as Adam slid off the bed rubbing his hands up and down Phil's chest before pulling him in for a quick kiss. He pulled away stripping his own shirt off, dropping it, letting it fall where it may. Phil pulled the blonde into his arms, pressing his face into Adam's chest, breathing deeply. Adam played with Phil's hair as he did so.

"You smell... so damn good baby" Phil whispered pressing a kiss to Adam's heart. "Thank you... you smell pretty damn good yourself babe". Phil was already barefoot, so he kneeled, making Adam sit on the edge on the bed, taking his shoes and socks off before pulling him back to his feet.

Adam pulled Phil against him, just for the sake of holding him, feeling him there, knowing it COULD be they're last night together. Phil felt it. Adam felt it. Adam paused, pressed a kiss to the top of Phil's head before pulling away and unbuckling his belt, hand lingering on his button but not quite undoing it.

Phil eyed Adam's face seeing the hesitation in his eyes, the fear. Phil covered Adam's hand with his own, unbuttoning his jeans, and unzipping them; letting them hang open slightly. He didn't miss the deep breath Adam took either, nor did he miss the way his eyes squeezed shut.

"Adam...?" Phil asked pulling him to the bed to take a seat. He reached over cupping his cheek. "You okay?" Adam nodded, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. "Canada... it'll be alright. Look if you're not ready... I can underst-"

"No. Phil I want you... I really want you... I'm just... really... I'm nervous... I've never done this before..." Adam admitted looking away feeling slightly embarrassed. Phil smirked, he couldn't help it.

"So The Rated R Superstar is a Virgin? Gasp!" He murmured sarcastically as Adam blushed looking away. "Well I mean I've had sex with women... just never with another guy..."

Phil smiled cockily. "So I'll be your first and only then?" Adam shifted so he was facing Phil. "Yeah... but I..." he trailed off as Phil read in his eyes what he really meant to say.

"You're scared I'll hurt you... Adam I'd never dream of hurting you! I'd rather hurt myself before I ever hurt you... Look at me." Adam looked away ashamed of his thoughts.

Phil cupped Adam's face with both hands, forcing him to look at him. "I. Will. Not. Hurt. You. I'll go as slow as you like... whatever you're comfortable with. I mean we don't have to have sex tonight..."

"Phil... I'm sorry. I really do want too..." Adam started but Phil cut him off. "Then we don't have too we can lay together an enjoy the momen-"

"No. I am going to go through with-"

"Adam! I'm not going to force you into doing something you're not ready for-"

"But I am! I'm just a little scared is all... just go slow and I should be fine."

"Are you absolutely sure? 100%?"

"Yeah of course... I need you Phil... I can't be afraid forever..."

"Adam-"

"No! I'm okay! Really!"

"Alright let's take it slow than" Phil murmured relenting as he pulled Adam to his feet, pushing his jeans down his hips. Adam stepped out of them, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Phil studied Adam's eyes as he pushed his basketball shorts down, kicking them off, revealing Phil's raging hard on. Adam glanced down at Phil's eyes, shuddering as he took in the size of Phil's member pulsing within his boxers.

Sure, he'd seen Phil's cock before, sucked it even, but this was a completely different story. Phil watched Adam's eyes stepping closer to him, kissing him on the lips.

"You okay?" he asked murmuring softly. Adam forced himself to nod, swallowing hard, remembering how Phil felt in his throat. "Sure?" "Mmmhm" Adam mumbled blinking as Phil forced him to stand against the wall.

Phil dropped to one knee, pulling Adam's boxer briefs down slowly, taking his time to admire Adam's beauty, as he tossed them aside. Adam was thinking of something completely different. He was thinking of how gorgeous Phil looked on one knee in front of him.

He tried to picture a velvet box in Phil's hand. Tried to imagine Phil saying 'Adam will you marry me?', He saw himself saying 'Yes'. A slow smile spread across his face as he tried to imagine that he were marrying Phil this week, and not Vickie.

Adam smiled slightly at the butterfly like feeling that caused. "Oh shit!" he hissed eyes shooting wide open, pleasantly yanked from his fantasy world by a hot wet cavern and a slight suction applied to his member, causing his head to drop back against the wall.

"Oh god Phil that... feels so... damn amazing" Adam moaned as his hands rested on Phil's head, and shoulder. Phil moaned around Adam's cock, deep throating him, pulling back off to the head torturously slow, before repeating, yet switching up, to dragging his teeth gently along the underside. "Oh dear god..." Adam hissed feeling as though he'd explode that moment.

"Phil that... feels so damn good" Adam moaned squeezing his eyes tightly shut. "Can't last much longer..." Adam cried out biting his bottom lip as Phil pulled off, pressing a kiss to the dripping head of Adam's member.

"Mmm ... You're sweet... Taste" Phil leaned over kissing Adam, slipping his tongue between Adam's lips, making the older male moan before pulling away with a smirk. He walked over to his bag, unzipping a side compartment, rustling around, pulling out a tube of lubricant, and a condom.

Adam remained against the wall, feeling as though if he tried to take one step, his legs would buckle out from underneath him. Phil sat the two items on the night stand, walking back over to Adam, wrapping an arm around him to steady him, as he lead him over to the bed.

He laid Adam down in the center, removing his boxers before joining Adam who had pulled the covers down tucking his legs in. Phil chuckled "Cold?"

"Kind of..." Adam murmured as he watched Phil grab the tube of lube. "What's that for?" Adam asked curiously as Phil smiled.

"This Dear Addykins... Don't look at me like that! You can have pet names but I can't?" Adam pouted. "You can just not Addyikins... please choose another one." he whined as Phil chuckled.

"Okay sunshine. This is lubricant. It'll help ease the pain when I enter you. It's also going to help me stretch you." Adam's face paled. "Is the ...pain that bad?" he asked biting his lip. Phil pursed his lips in thought.

"It CAN be. It depends." he answered with a slight shrug as he pushed the blankets down, easing between Adam's thighs, grabbing a pillow; he positioned it under Adam's lower back. "On?"

Phil's eyebrow rose. "How experienced your partner is. I am very experienced. Chillax Baby." Adam closed his eyes nodding as Phil pulled one of Adam's legs over his shoulder so he could see better.

"Okay Adam. Listen to my voice. The key to this going as smoothly as possible, is for you to relax your entire body, okay? *Adam nods*

"Good. Also, I apologize; this may be a little bit cold to the touch..." Phil murmured squirting some in his palm coating two fingers generously, trying to warm the lube. Adam nodded willing his body to relax as Phil pushed one digit into Adam's entrance, going slow so as not to hurt Adam.

He began thrusting his finger in and out, as Adam began writhing in pleasure, bringing a smile to Phil's face. "Here's another one..." Phil murmured adding the second digit slowly.

Adam hissed in pain, so Phil began stroking Adam's cock as a distraction. It worked as Adam began moaning. Phil kissed his stomach as he continued stroking Adam, gently scissoring his fingers, and making Adam hiss once more.

"Don't fight it. Relax. Let it happen baby" Phil murmured pressing a kiss to his hip as Adam squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself to relax. Phil stretched Adam for a few more moments making sure to stretch him thoroughly. Adam moaned as Phil thrust his fingers in and out, crooking them, hitting the spot that drove Adam crazy.

"Wha-What was that!" Adam exclaimed as Phil chuckled, removing his fingers leaning so that Adam thighs were around his waist, he leaned up kissing him tenderly. Leaning in pressing his lips to Adam's ear, he whispered

"That... Sunshine is your prostate." Adam shuddered from the huskiness in his voice. Phil smiled pulling back, grabbing the condom, tearing it open with his teeth. He pulled it out, swiftly sliding it over his hardened member.

"W-w-will I-it h-hurt?" Adam asked chewing his bottom lip. Phil leaned down kissing him breathless. "Honestly? ... Yeah it will. But remember the key is to stay relaxed... okay?"

"O-okay" Adam murmured watching Phil squirt more lube into his palm, coating his condom covered member. "This is to help make it easier on you." he murmured putting the lube back on the nightstand, settling back on top of Adam, lining his member up with Adam's entrance.

"Whenever you're ready." he murmured as Adam nodded, closing his eyes willing his body to relax. After a while Adam opened his eyes. "Okay" he murmured relaxing his body completely.

Phil took his member in hand, pressing the head against Adam's slicked entrance. Adam squeezed his eyes tightly shut as the head of Phil's cock sunk in, ripping a cry of pain from his throat.

"Oh shit! So fucking tight." Phil moaned before kissing Adam, slipping his tongue between Adam's lips, tasting Adam's sweetness. He kissed down Adam's jaw, pressing his lips to his neck whispering "Tell me when you're ready..."

Adam took a couple deep breaths before nodding his head. "More." Phil gave a gentle push, getting half of his member in. Adam howled in pain, Phil covering his mouth with his hand to quiet him.

"Shhhh baby its okay". Adam shuddered with the pain he felt. "Phillip... just get it over with! Don't draw it out... just get it in please" Adam whimpered as Phil nodded giving Adam a feel moments to get used to the feeling of his cock being inside of him.

"Brace yourself baby... this is going to hurt..." he warned as he gave a gentle buck of his hips, pushing the rest of his cock inside of Adam. Adam grit his teeth in pain, releasing out load cry as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I'm so fucking sorry Adam. It'll get better I promise... I promise you..." Phil whispered, kissing Adam's tears away, squeezing his eyes shut. He remained still, letting Adam's body adjust to his size.

After a few moments, Adam cupped Phil's face, kissing him. "Phil... you can move now." Phil nodded starting to move slowly. Gentle thrusting, pulling all the way out, pushing all the way back in, ripping cries of pleasure from Adam's throat. "Phil make... Make Love to me" Adam whispered as Phil smiled. "Happily Sunshine."

"Where'd that come from?" Adam gasped as Phil chuckled. "Your tatty and your hair reminds me of the sun…" He murmured with a smirk as Adam nodded biting his lip.

It wasn't long before all signs of pain subsided, and Adam had his arms and legs wrapped around The Straight Edge superstar, crying out for more, calling out Phil's name over and over.

"What's my name?" Phil asked murmuring into Adam's shoulder as he thrust into him. "Phil!" Adam cried out.

"That's right... oh shit your tight Addy" Phil moaned thrusting harder. "Yessss ... Harder! Faster... More!" Adam hissed as Phil growled giving him just that. "My Pleasure" Phil moaned pounding into Adam. "Oh Phil... going to ... going to ..." Adam cried out.

"Cum for me baby!" Phil murmured into Adam's ear. Adam's head dropped back, shooting his load all over Phil's stomach.

"Oh shit... Going to ... Cum... shit… Adam! … Fuck Yeah!" Phil hissed shooting his load inside of Adam, his arms giving out as he collapsed onto of Adam who didn't seem to mind, wrapping his arms around Phil.

Later on.

Adam lay snuggled tightly in Phil's arms, thinking silently to himself, about how he'd rarely see Phil, now that he was drafted to raw. Phil had a gentle smile on his lips; every so often he would kiss Adam either on the lips or the head.

"I'm going to miss this" Adam mumbled chewing his bottom lip.

"Wouldn't have too, if you left the she-beast... We wouldn't have to be apart, wouldn't have to hide our relationship... we could be together... we could make our relationship public... Every night... we could be lying together like this." Phil insisted as Adam nodded. "Phillip... there's something I have to tell you..."

"Hmmm?"

"I'm getting married this Friday night, after Night of Champions. Vickie moved the date up" Adam muttered as Phil snarled. "No! You're not marrying that fucking She-beast whore- I got an idea! To Fix EVERYTHING we'll be on the same show!" Phil murmured yawning as Adam yawned as well.

"Do tell..." Phil Smirked "Nah wait and see... For now... we sleep..." Phil murmured as he began drifting. Adam couldn't shake the feeling, or his inner thoughts saying 'This feels so wrong... and yet it's so right.' He couldn't shake the feeling that this was where he belonged. With Phil. To Phil.

End of Chapter 8.


	9. Back up

Chapter: 9: A Night of Planning

Night of Champions.

Sunday came around way too quickly for Adam as he prepared to go one-on-one with 'The Animal' Batista, with his World Heavy weight Championship on the line.

Vickie was babbling away with Chavo and Bam, Adam hadn't seen Phil since Monday, his wedding was edging closer and closer, and he was nervous as to what Phil's plan to save him was.

It was Nerve wracking! Adam sighed, as he grabbed the World title, and slipped out of the room unnoticed. He walked down the halls, not paying much attention to where he was going until he slammed into what seemed like a brick wall, knocking himself off balance, as he flew, and landing on his ass on the floor.

He looked up to see the man he was to face later on, Batista smirking down at him and he had company.

"Well, well, well... looky what we've got here boys... It's the General Manager's pretty bitch boy..." he sneered out. Paul (Triple H), Shawn, Jeff, Matt AND Phil stood behind the Animal.

Shawn smiled uncomfortably, Paul, Matt and Jeff laughed, but Phil narrowed his eyes at the back of Dave's head, murder in his eyes for saying that. Adam sat on the floor opening his mouth to reply, feeling as though he was cemented as he locked eyes with Phil.

'It's okay Baby ... please keep your big mouth shut' Phil pleaded silently with his eyes, Adam obviously understanding, shut his mouth and climbed back to his feet.

He picked up the World title, tossing it over his shoulder, letting that message speak for itself. He locked eyes with Punk for a moment, feeling a calming feeling coming over him as he turned and walked away.

Jeff, glanced between Adam's disappearing back, and Phil's look of longing as his eyes followed Adam's disappearing form, wondering if he was the only one who caught the silent warnings between the supposed enemies.

"Pussy..." Dave muttered stalking away in the opposite direction, Paul, Shawn and Matt following as though they were lost puppies. Jeff however stayed, placing a hand on Punk's shoulder.

"Punk can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked as Punk blinked before nodding his head, blinking his eyes furiously. "Sure... what's on your mind Jeff?"

"Somewhere private Punk..."

"Um... Okay" Punk murmured confusion written clearly on his hansom features. He followed Jeff into a secluded area as Jeff turned to look at him.

"Spill it Punk... What's goin' on with you an Edge?" Jeff asked in his southern drawl, as Punk's eyes widened but he forced himself to play it cool and act like he didn't understand what Jeff was talking about.

"What do you mean Jeff? Edge and I have nothing going on... I ha-... *Punk closed his eyes* I ha-... I don't like... him... okay?" Jeff snorted and started laughing. "Sure! Now tell me the truth... Or should I go ask him my-"

"No!" Punk hissed interrupting Jeff mid-sentence. Jeff smirked, placing his hands on his slim hips as he watched Punk close and open his eyes.

"I... I love him okay... we're kind of together... yet not together... I guess..." Punk mumbled as Jeff pursed his lips. "Does he love you?" Punk played with his tongue piercing, closing his eyes, murmuring "I'd like to think so..." quietly.

"How do you feel about him?" Jeff asked as Punk blinked. "I said I loved him". "No Tell me how you FEEEELL". Jeff replied rolling his eyes as Punk caught the meaning.

"Okay. When I'm with him, the feeling is the greatest thing I've ever felt. Like I've finally found the place I belonged. He has my heart. I feel as if I can accomplish anything when we're together. When I'm away from him... I feel hopeless, I feel cold. He's like... I NEED him like the air I breathe... and I have him, yet I don't." Punk muttered as Jeff watched his facial features change with every word.

"Wow..." Was all Jeff could say as Punk nodded. "What ... do you mean about that last part? You have him but you don't..."

"I mean that, I'd like to think he's mine, and he wants to be with me as much I want to be with him, yet... Officially, Vickie... has him. I try to avoid stuff like this... help me god I tried, but my feelings, the lust was too strong to resist" Punk murmured shaking his head as Jeff's eyes narrowed. "So that's it! He's going to marry Vickie to keep the title and use you on the side huh?" Jeff hissed as Punk shook his head.

"Jeff listen to me" Punk murmured gripping the younger man's shoulders. "Adam HAS changed. Whether you want to believe it, believe me or not, he HAS. He wants to be with me, but he's scared..."

"Of...?" Jeff asked relaxing in Punk's grasp. "La Famila... Hurting me... When Vickie finds out..." Punk answered as Jeff blinked. "Oh..."

"Yeah... It just KILLS me seeing him miserable, stuck with that She-beast..." Punk hissed narrowing his green orbs, just as Adam caught his eye from the corner. "Jeff..."

"I'm coming too." Jeff said following Punk to the locker room Adam was in. Adam's eyes brightened when he saw Phil, then widened in horror when he saw Jeff step in and close the door behind him.

"Relax sunshine... he knows about us..." Phil murmured walking over leaning up to kiss Adam passionately. "Feeling any better baby?"

"He sick?" Jeff asked walking towards Adam. Phil snorted slipping an arm around Adam's waist, his other gently swatting his backside causing Adam to let out a yelp.

"No. We made Love Monday night, and it just so happens that our little Rated "R" Superstar, had never-" Adam kissed Phil, cutting him off.

"Phil please don't ... say ... anything!" Adam begged cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment as Phil chuckled. "-he was a virgin... never bottomed before with a guy anyways..." Jeff smirked as Adam blushed letting out a small whine. "Phillip!" he complained as Phil smirked holding him tightly to his chest.

"Ugh even though you're an asshole... I love you" Adam murmured still blushing as he kissed Phil. Phil smiled returning the kiss. "I love you too Sunshine." Jeff felt a smile spread across his lips as he watched the two lovers.

"So Phil... What's your plan... my wedding... is less than a week away... I want to secure the world title... but I want to be with you even more... I'm... worried." Adam muttered as Phil blinked.

"Honey do you want to get married?" It was Adam's turn to blink. "Yes I do Phil... just not to Vickie..." Phil smiled as Adam blinked. "Oh by the way... Dave got it wrong earlier... you're my pretty bitch boy"

"I'm not a bitch" Adam growled as Jeff smirked. "Yeah you are... from the looks and sounds of this... looks like you're Punky's bitch"

Phil smirked matching Jeff's while Adam sighed dropping his head. "See..."

"Your plan Punk?" Adam asked ignoring the last comments. Phil chuckled. "Told you... wait and see".

Jeff glanced at Adam. "If you really wanted to be with Phil...You could leave Vickie trade yourself to Raw. I could help back you guys up... I mean I could get John's help, Matty's... Randy's... You could be together..." Jeff murmured as Phil smiled.

"Thanks Jeff! You could get them together to add to my plan..." Adam blinked. "Um guys kind of outta the loop here..." Phil smiled kissing him gently on the lips. "You got Dave to worry about. No need to get stressed about anything else." he murmured pushing the hair behind Adam's ear.

Jeff smiled at the sweet gesture. No matter how much he had disliked Adam, he couldn't help thinking about how damn cute they were together. As though they were meant for each other.

Phil and Jeff watched Adam take on Dave from the back, both winching as Adam took a sick looking spine buster. Phil growled as Vickie came out, trying to protect Adam's title.

"Fat ho" Jeff grumbled annoyed. The match came to the end when Dave threw Vickie at the rest of La Famila, when he turned around, Edge nailed him with the spear to pick up the win and retain the World title.

"Okay... so this is how it's going to go..." Phil started, talking to Jeff as they went over Phil's plan for the upcoming 'wedding'.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Winds of Change

Chapter 10

Monday Night.

Adam smirked as he went on and on about beating Batista at Night of Champions. "Now he is out of my life FOREVER!" He yelled laughing as he dropped the microphone, striking a pose. He climbed out of the ring as began backing up the ramp way as the fans booed him. He smirked until it fell from his face when Batista's entrance theme blared loudly throughout the arena, the WWE Universe on their feet as Batista advanced on Edge slowly.

Edge swallowed hard, beginning to back down towards the ring, walking turned to jogging, to running in hopes of getting away from the pissed off Animal to no avail.

Dave caught him; tossed him into the guard rail several times, slammed his head off the commenter table, threw him into the steel ring steps, and then tossed him in the ring.

Edge made an attempt at trying to crawl away as he begged Dave to stop. No. Dave picked him up and nailed him with the Batista bomb, knocking him out as his head bounced off the mat, and everything went black as Dave exited the ring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ready for part one?" Jeff asked as Phil nodded. "Aren't you supposed to be on Smack down now?" Jeff shrugged. "Isn't your Boy toy?" Phil smirked as he picked up his briefcase walking up the stairs. "Hey ref! I need you."

"Good Luck Phil!" Jeff called hoping Phil heard him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dave turned and started walking when KSE's "This Fire Burns" blared throughout the arena cutting off Batista's theme as CM Punk came running down the ramp, briefcase in hand, Ref close on his heels.

Edge was just coming to as Punk slid in the ring, handing the Ref his briefcase, jumping around as though excited.

"CM Punk is cashing in his Money in the Bank Brief case! This match is set for one fall, and it is for the World Heavy Weight Championship!" 'Oh god no!' Edge thought, trying to wake up, to slide through the bottom rope and run, but Punk grabbed him, pulling the lanky blonde over his shoulders.

He tossed him off, slamming his knee into Edge's head, as he hit the mat completely out of it. Punk covered the unconscious champion.

1... 2... 3...

"Here is your Winner and the NEW WORLD HEAVY WEIGHT CHAMPION!" Lillian Garcia's voice rang out trying to be heard over the thunderous screams and applause of the WWE Universe.

The ref held CM Punk's hand up, giving him the World title as he celebrated grinning from ear-to-ear.

Adam couldn't believe it... Punk... Phil had betrayed him and had taken his title. He rolled out of the ring, crawling to the back, and hand on his head as fans yelled, jeered, booed, and laughed at him.

As he broke through the curtain heading towards the parking lot, just wanting to get the hell out of the arena, Jeff Hardy of all people grabbed his arm, holding him still.

"What?" Adam yelled trying to pull away but Jeff shoved him against the wall.

"Let go of me! He fucking betrayed me! Took what he wanted then turned his back on me! He used me! He said he loved... he lied! He lied to me! He fucking lied to me!" Jeff listened to Adam's uncontrolled babbling as his chest was wracked with sobs.

Jeff frowned. Seeing Adam like this broke his heart, poor guy really thought Phil turned on him, thought that Phil had used him.

"It's part one of our plan! He needed you to be unaware of it so you sold it well, and you did! It worked, the hard part is over!" Jeff tried to tell him but Adam would have none of it.

He shoved at Jeff's chest, only for Jeff to hold him against the wall, using all of his body weight, struggling as Adam fought back. Luckily for Jeff, John Cena was coming around the corner and saw the struggle.

He sped up, grabbing a hold of Adam, slipping his muscular arms around Adam's, holding them straight down, Jeff grabbing Adam's jean clad thighs to hold him still as he attempted to kick him, and slam his heel into John's shins.

"Calm down!" John hissed into Adam's ear, "No! He fucking used me!" Adam hissed continuing to struggle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phil sighed as he rushed to the back, grabbing a "CM Punk" T-shirt on the way. He pulled it on as he almost collided with the supposedly injured "Legend Killer" Randy Orton.

"Whoa... hey Orton... You see Jeff or Cena around here...?" he asked as Randy shrugged. "Yeah I saw Jeff chase Copeland into the parking garage area..." he started but Phil cut him off. "Let's go!"

Phil took off out the exit, racing to find to find Adam before it was too late. Randy followed keeping up with Phil as they entered the parking garage. What they saw was John and Jeff struggling to hold a sobbing Adam still.

Phil dropped the world title, racing over to Adam throwing his arms around him. Adam growled shoving Phil off him, sending the Straight Edge Superstar to the cement floor. Phil looked up in shock, remaining where he was as he took in the site of Adam.

Red rimmed teary eyes, tear stained face, hair a mess, one hand held to his head, no doubt where Phil nailed him with the GTS, the other clenching and unclenching in anger. John blocked Adam's car, Jeff blocked the other exit, and Phil still sat on the floor in shock as Adam leapt over him, his long legs being a bonus to him.

He took off for the arena, as Randy (who stopped to pick up Phil's newly won World title) caught Adam, wrapping his arms around him. "Where's the fire?" he asked chuckling as Adam tried to get away. Randy was able to hold on to the raging upset spitfire until Jeff and John reached them, taking control as they dragged him back to Phil.

"No! He used me! He lied to me!" Adam sobbed trying to pull away to no avail. Phil, hearing Adam's outburst, pulled himself to his feet, slipping his arms around Adam from behind, holding him firmly enough to keep him there, yet gently enough so as not to hurt him.

"Adam calm down..." Phil murmured softly in his ear, so soft Jeff barely heard, and the only way he knew Phil had talked was because he saw his lips move.

"I didn't lie to you. I DO LOVE YOU... You are my life... you're the reason I exist, the reason I breathe... This was part of our plan... I swear to you! That Title... means nothing compared to you... I'd give it up. Step two of our plan you WILL be in on. I just needed a natural reaction. I wasn't counting on the big dummy coming out and going Apes hit on you..." Phil continued quietly as Adam began to relax slowly, but surely, until he was leaning back against Phil's chest.

"b-but... you... the... I don't get a-anything... h-how's this f-fit into y-y-your pl-plan..." Adam murmured trying to keep his voice steady, failing immensely.

Phil sighed placing a kiss to the back of Adam's neck. "Here isn't the best place to talk about it. How's about John, Randy and Jeffy meets us later in my Hotel room and we can happily explain. Hmm?" he murmured against Adam's neck.

"Oh-Okay" Adam mumbled releasing a sigh as his body trembled. "Okay" Phil agreed rubbing Adam's stomach gently, resting his cheek against Adam's back. "How's your head? I didn't mean for it to be that hard..."

"... hurts... my whole body hurts..." Adam mumbled as Phil sighed. "Let's get you to the room so I make it better. Kay?"

"Kay..."

End of Chapter 10


	11. Healing has begun

On the ride to the hotel room, Adam couldn't take his eyes off Phil. John had agreed to drive them, Jeff and Randy following in the second car behind them. Adam and Phil were sitting in the back together, Adam, instead of wearing his seat belt, was lying with his head resting in Phil's lap.

Phil, had only managed to pull on a pair of sweats, but underneath was still clad in his wrestling attire; began stroking Adam's head, gently running his fingers threw Adam's hair.

Adam's eyes began feeling heavy as he struggled to stay awake, cuddling deeper into Phil's lap, slipping an arm around his waist, the other resting on Phil's knee. Adam finally gave in, letting himself fall into a dreamless slumber, still feeling Phil's comforting hands stroking his head and neck tenderly.

He heard muffled voices but couldn't really make out complete sentences over the throbbing of his head.

"...he... -ake..." John's voice had asked.

"...-O He's aslee-..." Then Phil's soft luring seductive voice.

"Shouldn't...-wake him?" John asked again.

"...ope I'll let him..." Phil replied softly.

"Okay..." John answered.

None of it really made any sense to Adam, all he heard was snippets of their conversation, it was confusing to him, so he tried to block it out. He tried focusing on the way Phil rubbed his neck, the slow, deep gentle stroking of his soft fingers over the stress points.

It seemed almost impossible, but Phil was sending him into a deeper sleep... he let go, letting himself drift into a calming place, where everything in the world was right. Everything perfect in this dream world. Adam was no longer with Vickie, and was married to Phil; they had a daughter and lived happily ever after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phil, even in the dark saw a peaceful smile spread across Adam's face and couldn't help smiling himself wondering what Adam was dreaming about. He continued stroking Adam's head and gently messaging his neck. He felt terrible for doing this to Adam, but it was a necessary evil.

It was step one. "I'm sorry sunshine" Phil whispered stroking on tattooed finger over Adam's sleeping face. John smiled watching Phil in the rear view mirror as he pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"We're here" He announced with a smirk as he parked the car. Randy and Jeff pulled in beside them as Phil gently shook Adam. "Time to wake up Sunshine... we're here..."

"No... Don't want to" Adam whined burying his face in Phil's crotch. "Copeland unless you want a face full of hard cock, you better stop and get up!" Phil grumbled trying to sound serious.

Adam ignored his warning, muffling his complaints as he pushed his face against Phil's crotch even more firm then before. "Copeland don't put your face there unless you fully intend on putting that mouth of yours to some good use..."

"Dude!" John muttered his nose scrunched up in disgust as he climbed out of the car. Jeff and Randy were already getting out as Phil opened the door, taking his seat belt off.

"Adam... Up. Now!" Phil murmured signaling to Randy and John who wore matching smirks. Randy walked over toward the open door grabbing one of Adam's wrists, John grabbing the other. "One...Two..."

"You hurt my baby and I'll kick your fuckin' ass" Phil warned as Randy huffed letting go of Adam, John on the other hand, attempted to grip under Adam's shoulders, and heave him off of Phil's lap, succeeding in doing so.

Adam, not steady on his feet almost fell face first onto pavement, but Randy and Jeff caught him, each holding him up until Phil climbed out of the car, shutting the door.

"Cena... You're lucky Jeff and Randy caught him..." He growled as John threw up his hands in defense. "I'm sorry..." he muttered as Phil narrowed his eyes pointing towards the trunk.

"Just... Randy help him get the bags will ya..." He murmured slipping an arm around his tired boyfriend's waist. "Kay" Randy grumbled walking to the back of the car and popping the trunk. "You know where the room is right?" Jeff asked as both men nodded. "Good" Phil muttered as he and Jeff guided Adam to the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam blinked trying to wake himself up, as he, Phil and Jeff stood in the elevator. Phil glanced over at him, catching his gaze, forcing a smile. "Sorry I woke you... you can get more sleep after all is explained... when we get to the room." He murmured as Adam nodded not really sure what to say, not really sure whether he completely trusted Punk anymore.

Phil obviously felt Adam's hesitance so he kept a comfortable distance, giving him his space. The elevator doors slid open with a 'Ding!' as they stepped out walking towards the room. Phil pulled out the key card as they stood in front of the door.

"I-...I-I know you're used to suits and giant hotel rooms but," Phil started as the red light flickered to green. "I... kind of can't really afford to spend THAT much a night… it's pretty basic so..." Phil stopped talking as he opened the door, stepping in, turning on the light.

"After you" Jeff smiled gesturing for Adam to go first. "Thanks" Adam mumbled as he walked in, Jeff following, closing the door behind him.

The room was pretty basic. It had a queen size bed, a TV, A small beat up looking mini fridge, a night stand and a tiny cramped balcony. He looked over seeing Phil's gaze trained on his reaction, as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Adam blinked as he walked over taking a seat next to Phil, scooting so close they're thighs were touching. He slipped an arm around Phil's waist, leaning over and resting his head on Phil's shoulder, as he closed his eyes. Phil immediately responded, wrapping an arm around Adam's shoulders, turning his face, to kiss Adam's head tenderly.

"Phil... Money... doesn't matter to me... I don't care if you have a 'shitty' hotel room cause you can't afford something bigger... point is I'm with you... because... because I love you..." Adam started as Phil smiled kissing Adam on the lips gently.

"I love you too" he murmured as Adam nodded. "I'd like to think you do..." Phil frowned glancing at Adam, but Adam continued. "If I wanted somebody for money... I'd be with John Cena... I mean kids got money, looks... hell who wouldn't want to wake up to tha-" Phil interrupted clearing his throat rather loudly. "Do you have a point?" he asked as Adam smirked.

"Jealous?" Phil narrowed his olive green orbs. "You're damn right I am! Cause I bet that air head would just lovvvv-" Adam cut Phil off by kissing him full on the mouth as Jeff smirked, amused by the whole ordeal.

Adam broke the kiss, but Phil leaned him on the bed, sliding on top, with other plans in mind. Adam's hands slid up and down Phil's back and shoulders, stopping to rest on his plump backside. Adam broke the kiss finally. "You have such... a nice... ass ... you know... that?" Phil chuckled. "Not as nice as yours..."

Jeff coughed clearing his throat. "Sorry Jeff... don't like it? Get the fuck out..." Phil growled but Adam gently pushed him off, poking him in the ribs as he sat up. "Be Nice" he murmured in Phil's ear, causing shudders to go up and down his spine.

"Only because you told me too. And I DO love you... Adam... if I didn't love you... why would go through all this to be reunited with you? If I didn't love you, why not just take the title and bolt?" Phil demanded as a knock sounded at the door. "Well?"

Adam shook his head not quite knowing what to say. Phil nodded kissing Adam's cheek, stroking his other with his hand as he pressed his forehead to Adam's momentarily. "You do know I'd do almost anything for you, don't you?"

Jeff shook his head, nose wrinkled in disgust. "I'm going to get the door, that's way too much mushy shit for me" he muttered as Phil smiled. "It's true. I would die for you Adam..." Phil continued gazing into Adam's teary, bloodshot green orbs. "Do-don't say that Phil..." Adam's chest began heaving as he pushed his face into Phil's neck, openly sobbing.

Phil slipped his arms around Adam's waist holding him tightly to his chest. "I can't... it's so... weird... it's only been a couple weeks but I can't imagine my life without you in it... I wouldn't-"

"Shhh" Phil murmured cutting him off. "No more crying... come on stop crying... don't cry sunshine... it's killing me... Come on... calm down..." he made eye contact with Jeff who held his hand on the door knob.

"Don't let them see you cry anymore..." Adam tried to calm down but it wasn't so easy, the thought of losing Phil, or never having him was simply too much to bear.

Phil sucked in a deep breath. "Addy... tonight has been so hard on you, and most if not all is my fault... maybe we should talk about this tomorrow so you can rest up, you're too emotionally into this right now" Phil murmured stroking Adam's back, tucking his hair behind his ears as Adam finally nodded, agreeing with Phil. Phil glanced over at Jeff. Jeff nodded getting the message as he opened the door and proceeded to tell Randy and John the plan.

"Come on... Take your shoes off" Phil murmured removing Adam's shoes, socks, belt, jeans and shirt. He pulled the blankets back on the bed. "Go ahead, I need a shower" He murmured walking out to get the bags from Jeff, who then left with John and Randy to get a couple rooms. "Thanks" Phil called after them as Jeff nodded. He closed the door, grabbing his shower essentials and disappeared into the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam nodded off sometime after Phil got in the shower because when he opened his eyes he felt Phil lying next to him. "Hey didn't mean to wake you" Phil whispered kissing Adam's head gently. "Are you hungry... you haven't eaten..."

Adam shrugged nodding his head yes as Phil smiled reaching over to grab the room service menu. "Here... you can have whatever you want..." "No Phil I'm paying for it-"

"Nonsense I am...Shit after EVERYTHING you've gone through today... at least let me pay... please... I insist." Phil murmured leaning up on his elbow as Adam snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Okay... but you insisted".

"Yes I did" Phil smiled grabbing the phone.

"You're stubborn..."

"And you love me for it..."

"Yes I do" Adam smiled as Phil ordered they're food.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Immature Arguments?

Chapter 12

Adam woke up before Phil, blinking as he glanced over at the digital clock, the red letters blinking 3:56 AM. He yawned snuggling closer to Phil's warm body, deeper into the blankets as he drifted off again; only to wake up once more hours later he glanced at the clock, the room still pretty dark.

The clock read 6:39 AM; he gently sat up, leaning on his elbow to look at his sleeping boyfriend. Phillip Brooks was quite a sight to behold! The man was gorgeous! Phil had no shirt on, just clad in a pair of boxer briefs that clung tightly to his body leaving very little to imagination.

His black locks hiding his face, body for once, completely relaxed, and in the moon light, his lip ring shimmered like a diamond, like a star. Adam smiled gently moving the hair out of Phil's face, tucking it behind his ears to observe his face. Phil was so relaxed, so innocent, so angelic. Adam smiled. 'And he calls me the pretty one...'

He didn't know what came over him, but before he knew what he was doing, his finger was gently tracing the "STRAIGHT EDGE" Tattoo that went across Phil's abdomen. He bit his bottom lip in concentration as he did so.

"What're you doing?" Phil mumbled quietly causing Adam to jump ever so slightly, not having seen his lips move. "Sorry ... didn't mean to scare you..." He mumbled wincing as he glanced at the clock.

"Tracing your tattoo... I didn't mean to wake you...-" Adam started to ramble on quietly but Phil pulled him firmly against him, making Adam's body tense up, pressing his lips to his ear to whisper "'S okay sunshine... Relax... you didn't wake me... I was thinking..."

Adam blinked relaxing against Phil. "Me too..." he murmured back as Phil ran his fingers through his inky black locks, pushing them out of his face.

"About?" He asked as Adam blushed. When Adam continued to blush, and didn't reply; Phil sighed and forced a smile on his lips. "Sunshine you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want too".

Adam chewed his bottom lip. "No it's okay... I was thinking about how lucky I am..." he murmured as Phil blinked. "I don't believe in luck... and why would you be lucky? About what?"

"None-the-less. How lucky I am to have you..." Adam answered as Phil's eyebrow rose. "Isn't it 'someone like you'? And I'm the "lucky" one here Copeland..."

"No. I don't want someone like you... I just want you... And no it's me..." Adam murmured as Phil smiled.

"How are you the lucky one? Explain. Here's why I'm the... fortunate one... You are not only a MUCH bigger star then me... but your simply put... out of my league... You... are... you're 'You' and I'm... I'm 'me'..." Phil struggled with his words using 'air quotes' as Adam narrowed his eyes glaring at his boyfriend.

"Phillip Brooks! What the hell is wrong with being you? Hmm? Better be good..." Adam asked crossing his arms as Phil smiled sadly. "Nothing. I just look... pretty fucking plain... pretty fucking 'Normal' next to you... you're beautiful and I'm... ugh... I'm ... 'me'".

Adam crossed his arms over his chest. "Phillip Brooks... here's some advice... BUY A MIRROR" He hissed as pursed his lips. "For the record, you are anything BUT plain... or normal... and you're not 'out of my league' I don't even have a league!"

Phil stayed quiet as Adam uncrossed his arms, leaning down and kissing him passionately on the lips, letting it linger for a bit before pulling back.

"Phil... the truth is I AM THE LUCKY ONE. You're out of my league... you're in a league of your own. I'm an asshole, a dick, a cheater, a scumbag, I cheat, sleep, and marry my way to the top. You fight and claw your way to the top, earning everything you have. You're a legend in your own right; you're an Indy circuit legend, an ROH legend... I sure as hell can't say that! That means MORE than being a WWE 'legend', you came from absolutely nothing to here where you are now."

"You don't drink, have never used drugs or smoked, or slept around in your entire life, I sure as hell cannot say that. I drink; I've slept around, used drugs once, and smoked once... You're decent and I'm ... not. You may not be the biggest *Adam rubbed Phil's arms and chest*, you may not be the richest *he gestured to the room* but you're the only one I want... so help me god, I've fallen head over heels for you Phil. This may boost your ego but I cannot live without you now... you've made yourself a major part of my life in only a few weeks so it HAS to mean something... You did something right... you stole my heart, and I'm not too sure I want it back... I think with you... is the safest place for it."

"You're all that is good... and I'm all that's wrong with this world. I need you in my life... I've never been more addicted to anything in my life, the way that I'm addicted to you Phil. Fuck... I love you... I don't care if I ever become Champion again..."

"Liar..." Phil murmured as Adam chuckled. "Okay so the last part was a lie... but everything else was the gods' honest truth."

Phil sucked on his lip ring, playing with the barbell in his tongue. "You build me up like I'm so... perfect..."

"You are in my eyes..." Adam murmured kissing Phil's cheek. "Same could be said-"

"No... Dave said it best once... I'm nothing but a filthy whor-" "Shut ...up...now." Phil growled flipping them so he was on top of Adam. "You are not. You're a beautiful... reborn... angelic Greek god in my eyes... and I still don't deserve you."

Adam sighed. "Phillip-" "But that doesn't mean I'm giving you up, I'll do WHATEVER means necessary to make sure I keep you." Phil murmured cutting Adam off.

"Phil! I don't deserve you... I'm... nothing you described me to be... I'm not beautiful... that's you..."

Phil growled jumping out of bed, pulling Adam up and over his shoulder as he carried him into the bathroom, flicking the light on, and setting him on his feet, keeping a firm arm around him in case he fell. He turned Adam to face the full body mirror, forcing him to his knees as he kneeled behind him.

"Look at yourself... Adam your gorgeous... a beautiful, blonde Adonis" Phil whispered pained look forming his face as he continued. "And ... look at... me... so plain so... hideous next to you..."

Adam's jaw tightened; in a swift movement he tackled Phil, holding him down as he straddled his waist. "Phillip Jack Brooks! Enough! You're the hottest man... no, you're the hottest living thing I've ever seen in MY LIFE. 35 years is pretty LONG. No More. You are all I want... who do you expect that I should be with in your mind? Hm?" Adam growled as Phil shrugged feeling cocky, and a little turned on by Adam's angry outburst.

"Someone like John Cena" Adam snarled in Phil's face as Phil could no longer hide the smirk creeping on. "You know... this is a very arousing position... you're so hot when you're angry..."

Adam calmed down a bit, leaning down to gently suck on Phil's lip ring. "Am I? Really?" Phil nodded. "Uh huh" he began grinding his groin to Adam's backside. "I bet you want me huh? You want to fuck me don't you Phil?" Phil nodded, jaw dropping as Adam stood up, smirked and turned to face him. "Too bad..." he walked back to their bed.

"I'm feeling very unloved!" Phil complained as Adam chuckled. "You brought it all on yourself Phil".

Phil pouted pulling himself off the cold tile floor, walking over the bed, climbing in next to Adam. "Please?" Adam smirked hugging Phil.

"Nope... use your hand."

"Hmpt!" Phil huffed marching into the bathroom.

'A useless argument, for nothing other than to piss him off for Punk's amusement? Serves him right!' Adam thought smirking as he snuggled back into the covers.

End of Chapter 12


	13. The Explanation

Chapter 13

Later that day:

"Okay... No crying today okay?" Phil asked as Adam smiled to show no signs of sadness, either that or he was REALLY good at hiding it if he was. "Good" Phil murmured as he walked over to answer the knocks at they're hotel room door.

He opened the door to see a grumpy looking Randy Orton, an annoyed looking John Cena, and a very amused looking Jeff Hardy.

Phil smiled stepping away from the door. "Come on in guys..."

All three men walked in, John and Randy taking separate sides of the room, as Jeff pulled Phil into the bathroom to speak to him.

"What's up Jeff?" Phil asked blinking in confusion "What's up with them?"

Jeff released a small giggle. "Well quite a few things... actually... First that we were so ready for this explanation thing to be done and over with so they could go back to our rooms, the other that... this hotel only had one room, so we took it, and I took the couch, they were forced to sleep in the same bed..." Jeff stopped as he giggled remembering.

Phil chuckled at the thought, trying to hide his embarrassment for not having as much money as Cena, Orton or Jeff and the pain that it brought.

"Thirdly... our room... was next to your room. We heard your lovers' spat this morning, the walls here are paper thin, you woke Randy "the drama King" Orton up, he was grumpy, Cena laughed and poked fun at him, he got mad and shoved Cena off the bed" *Jeff stopped and giggled uncontrollably at the memory.

"And Cena retaliated later on by tossing cold water over the top of the shower curtain while Randy was in the shower because he left the door unlocked... and Randy screamed like a girl... for a sec I thought a chick was taking a shower in there!"

Phil and Jeff both burst out laughing. They laughed until they're sides hurt, as Adam glanced at them from the bed were he sat looking confused. Phil smiled to assured him that everything was alright.

Randy sneered at Jeff, already knowing what they were talking about. Adam stood walking over to The Viper, slipping his arms around him, like they used to hug. Randy looked shocked at the gesture, but smiled slightly returning the hug, holding his best friend close to him.

"Why so grumpy?" Adam asked softly in his ear. Randy growled, literally GROWLED, like an animal as the morning replayed in his mind.

"You and your Punkiekins woke me up this morning with your little argument... then that asshole over there" *Points at John who tries and fails to look innocent* "Wants to make fun when I try to go back to bed, so I kicked, yes I KICKED, him out of the bed and onto the floor!" Randy sneered as Adam swatted him on the chest.

"Bad Randall! You don't kick people out of the bed!" *Adam leaned closer secretly fist bumping Randy* "good one" he murmured quietly but Phil caught it, putting his hands on his hips. "Excuse me?"

Adam jumped turning around slowly to see an insulted looking John, an amused Jeff, and Phil looking angry... and all kinds of sexy.

"Yeah? I mean... Yeah... so don't kick... John ... off the bed..." Phil smiled. "That's better."

"Anyways! Then he comes in the bathroom when I'm in the shower! And tosses the ice cold water FRESH from the ice machine, over the top of the curtain! Then to make it worse, he flushes the toilet!" Randy shouted as Adam winced since he was still hugging Randy.

The room was suddenly silent after Randy's outburst. Jeff snickered, John smiled, Phil grinned at the thought, Randy seethed, and Adam glared still hugging Randy.

"And he can do that to Randy? What's up with that?" Adam glared as Phil smiled. "Okay from this moment on, Jeff Hardy, Cena and Orton Will GET ALONG!" Phil said as Jeff nodded.

"Why the hell should I?" Randy asked sneering. Jeff blinked stepping in between them, trying to stop the fight brewing between Orton and Cena.

"Okay! Hey QUIET!" Jeff yelled as everyone stopped. "Randy!" Jeff turned to face Randy. "You care about Adam Right? You care that he's happy, you're happy he's happy? Despite the fact you may not like Phil, he makes Adam happy. Adam loves Phil. You're happy for them, aren't you?"

"Yes I'm happy FOR Adam" Randy muttered calming down some as Adam hugged him once again at hearing his answer. "And Phil is the cause for Adam's happiness, John is Phil's friend... so if you wish to stick around in Adam's life, you'll have to get used to John being there too..." Jeff continued before turning his back to Randy to look at John.

"John! You care about Phil right? You care that he's happy? Don't you?" Jeff asked now putting John on the spot. "Of course I do... he knows that I do!" John exclaimed defending himself as Jeff nodded.

"Good. Well Adam makes him happy, Phil loves Adam. So you caring for Phil's happiness means you care about Adam, Randy is Adam's friend, and so if YOU wish to stick around, you'll have to co-exist with Randy..." Jeff finished watching John's face.

"Fine." He muttered as Jeff blinked. "'Fine' what?"

"Fine I'll put up with the Drama King..." John muttered as Phil grinned throwing his arms around him. John chuckled hugging him back. Once they broke apart Phil mouthed 'Thank you' to Jeff who smiled mouthing 'Your Welcome' Back.

Phil turned to look at Randy. "Apologize to John, for pushing him off the bed... No Fuss!" Phil growled as Randy opened his mouth to argue, Adam poked him sharply in the back to silence whatever he had to say. "Sorry dic- John" Randy muttered catching himself. Phil nodded ignoring that.

"John apologize for keeping Randy up and throwing cold water on him".

"I'm sorry" John murmured without hesitance.

"Good now... Randy do you mind taking your hands off my Boyfriend?" Phil asked a slight edge to his voice that Adam perceived as jealousy, watching as Phil's jaw tightened ever so slightly.

Randy, could've been a complete ass and smirked, hold onto Adam longer, but pulled his arms from around him, taking a seat in one of two seats in the room. John claimed the other one, Jeff smirked seeing no more chairs, so he plopped down on John's lap; John chuckled but otherwise let him stay.

Phil held his arms open, signaling he wanted Adam next to him. Adam sneered, annoyed with Phil's over protectiveness, and chose to lean against the door instead. Phil blinked, eyes watering in rejection, he blinked several times, forcing a shrug as he sat on the bed.

But Randy saw it... saw the light in Phil's eyes darken slightly... He shook his head standing walking over to Adam, gently gripping his arm.

"Don't do that to him... it's okay I understand... go to him... don't hurt him over something stupid..." Randy murmured so low, nobody heard but Adam, he knew that, because when he turned around, John, Jeff and Phil all looked confused. Randy walked back over and resumed sitting as if he hadn't moved.

Adam blinked walking slowly over to sit next to Phil on the bed; Phil pursed his lips glancing over at Adam. Despite the hurt, rejected look, or the glossy/teared up green orbs Phil tried to hide, Adam saw through it, feeling the backlash sting of what he'd done in his own heart.

He slipped his arms around Phil's shoulders, urging him closer. Phil took the hint, scooting closer to Adam, laying his head against his shoulder closing his eyes, before pulling away to face the small group.

"So explain, how you taking my title, fits into the plan." Adam murmured starting the conversation. Phil nodded. "Yes. Well you and... It... Are getting married this Friday, so me cashing in, gives you a reason to call off the wedding. Everyone pretty much already knows you're with her for the title anyways, so that gives good reason to go ape shit on... it..." Phil explained as Adam nodded.

"Hm... so how does that get us on the same show?" Adam asked as Phil nodded. "I'm getting to that. Well, step two is you calling off the disast- I mean wedding with it- i mean Vickie. Step three, later that night... you and I reveal our... relationship...It'll be so pissed at you so embarrassed... It'll... she'll want nothing more, then you off her show!" Phil explained as Adam smiled before frowning. "But she'll send La 'Famila after me... after you..."

"Ha!" Randy exclaimed as all turned to face him. "Adam... that's what I'm here for!" Jeff and John glared as Randy sneered slightly. "Them too… Anyways, if we're lucky... we may even get the other Hardy to help".

Jeff nodded. "Yeah I'm trying to get Matt to help us."

"And for the record... if they so much as lay one finger, ONE FINGER on you, I'll beat them within an inch of their lives" Phil murmured a deathly glint in his olive green orbs.

Adam smiled laying his head on Phil's shoulder. "Thanks Baby" he murmured leaning to kiss Phil on the lips. Phil smiled slipping his arms around him. "I love you."

"I love you more" Adam grinned kissing him again. "Dude!" Jeff exclaimed before John slapped his massive hand over his mouth. "Quiet pip squeak" he chuckled as Jeff grumbled.

Randy rolled his eyes but couldn't keep the smile from coming to his face. Adam cuddled against Phil's side, kissing him on the cheek with a smile grazing his lips. 'What could possibly go wrong?'

End of Chapter 13


	14. Bittersweet Departure

Wensday, two days till the wedding.

"Okay than... it's all set" Randy murmured opening his arms as Adam accepted the hug. "Have a safe flight and remember Addy... We got your back. I love you man" he whispered in his ear. Adam nodded his head in response. "I know" he replied once they pulled apart. John pulled Adam into his arms for a brief hug, As Phil couldn't help but grin seeing his friend hug his boyfriend, taking a step towards friendship, and it was a bittersweet moment for him.

"This Friday it all comes to an end" John murmured into Adam's shoulder. Adam nodded against John. "I know... I can't wait for it to all be over." Once John moved, Jeff stepped up, hugging Adam tightly. "Wait why are you hugging me, Jeff, You're going with me!" Adam exclaimed as Jeff merely shrugged. "Hey got caught up in the moment! Plus I ... kind of missed having you as a friend..." Jeff murmured sheepishly as John chuckled. "Heh" Adam mumbled walking over to Phil, who hadn't looked up once.

"Philly?" Adam asked meekly standing in front of him. "Not going to say bye to me?" he asked chewing on his bottom lip, feeling hurt as Phil shook his head. "No... Just trying to pretend you're already gone..." Phil muttered still not meeting Adam's eyes, he pulled his old blue baseball cap down further, pulling his hood over it. Adam took it the wrong way, nodding his head as he held his tears back, walking away. John caught Adam by the arm as Jeff marched over to Phil, yanking him up by the front of his hoodie. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked, hissing quietly. "Jeff..." Phil started but Jeff interrupted him. "No! You're going to push him away, he's going to think you don't love him anymore, is that what you want?"

Phil blinked in response. "No! but-" Jeff shoved him "Then go!" Phil walked over to Adam, turning him around. "Adam... baby... I'm sorry. You're taking this the wrong way... you have no idea..." John stepped away giving them as much privacy as one would get in a terminal. Phil gripped Adam's shoulders gently. "You have no idea... how much... how much this hurts... having you here, and then having to give you up... even for two days! It's ... 48 hours ... 48 hours of hell without you... god you're not even gone and I miss you already..."Phil explained, his tongue nervously playing with his barbell, chewing on it slightly, watching Adam's eyes fill with love. Adam pulled Phil into his arms holding him tightly. Phil hugged him back, holding him firmly, pulling back far enough to sneak a kiss to his lips. Adam moaned quietly, as he kissed Phil back with an intensity that cannot be matched by anything.

"Aw isn't that cute" John swooned. Randy and Jeff both rolled their eyes. Adam broke the kiss for air, resting his forehead against Phil's until Jeff tapped him on the back. "Ad! That's our flight we gotta go man!" Adam reluctantly pulled away from Phil, turned to John and Randy. "Take care of my Punkie!" John nodded without hesitance. "Of course I will Copeland".

"Randy?" he asked as Randy nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Jeff! Take care of my baby will you? Keep him out of trouble for me?" Phil asked snapping out of his gaze. Jeff hugged Phil whispering in his ear. "You know me, Phillip. I'll keep an eye on him when I can... when Vickie isn't around, Kay?"

Phil nodded. "It's good enough for me..."

As Adam and Jeff walked away, Phil called out, "Call me!"

Adam nodded turning his head he threw over his shoulder, "I will!"

"So Phil, why are we sending Jeff and Adam to Smackdown, when we're their back up?" Randy asked placing his hands on his hips. They had headed back to what was Phil and Adam's hotel room. "To cover our asses until then, to protect the plan, if we're spotted anywhere near that show... it's all fucked to hell" Phil sighed laying back on what, for two nights, was the bed he had shared with Adam. He closed his eyes letting his mind wander to what they did last night.

Last Night

_"Phillip..." Adam moaned arching his back up in pure pleasure. Oh Phil just loved the way his name rolled so delicately off Adam's tongue. It sounded so right. So beautiful, so meant to be. Adam's face was covered in a fine sheen of sweat; strands of his blonde locks were beginning to stick to it. Phil wrapped Adam's lean lanky long legs around his waist, gently thrusting into Adam's still tight heat. He gently brushed the hair behind Adam's ears, placing a kiss to his forehead. _

_Phil's own black locks were swaying back and forth with his thrusts, annoyed Phil tossed his head back, his hair falling over one side of his face. Adam squeezed his eyes tightly shut, releasing a loud moan; his hands clutching Phil's shoulders, holding him to him. "Adam..." Phil moaned, his voice rough with arousal as Adam tightened his legs around his waist, reacting to his thrusts; his hips lifting off the bed to meet them. Phil kissed Adam's neck, placing his hands firmly on each side of Adam to steady his thrusts, aiming them more upward, hitting at a new angle, allowing him to go deeper into Adam. _

_Adam moaned at feeling Phil's slightly rough facial hair on his chin rubbing against the sensitive skin on his neck. "You like that honey?" Phil asked panting as he dragged his lips and chin across Adam's neck, causing the blonde man to moan louder, shuddering in pleasure. "Yes... More Philly" he hissed clutching Phil's forearms as Phil thrust deeper, hitting Adam's prostate. Adam threw his head back, letting out the most adorable whine Phil had ever heard. _

_"Philly please! There! More!" he cried as Phil was more than happy to please his lover. "Right there?" he asked moaning into Adam's neck. "Yes!" he hissed between clenched teeth, Phil felt that they were both very close to the brink of orgasm. Phil gave three gentle thrusts of his lean hips, before stopping all together._

_"Philly!" Adam whined as Phil allowed his body to rest on top of Adam's. "Shhh baby... I don't want this moment to end... you leave tomorrow..." He explained, panting. It took less than three minutes until..."Philly please... need you... now" He whimpered, sounding so needy, Phil couldn't deny him any longer. He rose up on his hands, leaning up he claimed Adam's lips in a passionate kiss as he began pumping in and out gently. Adam's moans were muffled by Phil's mouth, as Phil pushed them back to the brink before he pulled out much to Adam's dismay. _

_Phil leaned up placing a finger over Adam's lips. "Shhhh I know... Just switching positions baby." Phil pulled Adam's legs over his shoulders, bending him in half, causing him to wince in discomfort. "It'll be worth it i promise." Phil murmured panting, his voice husky in arousal, as he slid his cock back home. He leaned over Adam, placing a hand on either side of his head, thrusting in and out in a torturously slow pace. He looked down watching his cock disappear inside of Adam with fascination before Adam whined once again. _

_"Phillip! Just make me cum please baby I'm begging you ... I need this" Adam practically sobbed, tears of frustration from the pain of being hard for so long, his orgasm being denied. Phil kissed Adam, pulling out once again, Adam released a choked sob at losing the feeling of being filled. Phil gripped his chin kissing him, slipping his tongue inside, and getting a quick taste before pulling back. "Phillip..." Adam whined but Phil only smiled, lying back on the bed beside Adam, whispering in his ear "Ride me baby..."_

_"I've... I've never done th-this before... you were my first period-" Adam started nervously chewing his bottom lip. "Shh Baby." Phil murmured sitting up slightly on his elbows. "Just take it slow... I'm in no hurry for this to end... Take it nice and slow". Adam climbed on top of Phil, straddling his waist as he gently slid down on Phil's cock, watching Phil's face turn from concerned, to neutral to pleasure in mere seconds. Phil placed his hands on Adam's hips, helping him move slowly. "N-nice and slow" Phil whispered as Adam head dropped back. _

_After slowly getting used to the new position, Adam began to move his hips faster, began to grind harder, Phil began thrusting up, meeting everyone of Adam's thrusts. "Oh god Philly!" Adam cried out as Phil grabbed his leaking cock giving him a few good strokes. "Mmm so damn close" Adam moaned, gasping in surprise as Phil rolled them over so that he was in the dominating position, thrusting hard into Adam. "Yes! More Philly! More!" he cried, digging his blunt nails into his back, not that he minded. A little pain mingled with pleasure was a fantastic feeling._

_As Adam was about to cum, Phil squeezed the head of his cock, cutting off his orgasm. Adam whined as Phil shot his jizz into him, collapsing onto of him. "Philly!" Adam whined nudging Phil gently. "Yes I'm getting to yours" Phil murmured pulling out of Adam, sliding down, and swallowing his cock in one motion. _

_"Oh Damn! Philly!" Adam cried gripping the bed comforter as he deep throated him over and over. He grabbed Adam's hands, placing them on his head, as he bobbed up and down. "So good... I'm close..." Adam moaned dropping his head back, hands digging into Phil's black locks. Adam's mouth opened in a silent scream as he shot his sticky load into Phil's mouth nearly choking him with how much cum there was. Phil swallowed most of it, but some leaked down his chin, some sprayed on his chest and neck area. Adam's body was tensed up as Phil gently stroked his thighs until he relaxed, body going limp, passing out from the sheer force of his orgasm. Phil smiled wiping the cum off himself with his discarded shirt, pulling Adam against him, pulling the blankets over them both as he rested his head on Adam's chest, allowing the exhaustion to claim him. _

Present

"Phil! Phil you listening to us?" John asked as Phil blinked shaking his head. "Huh?

"Ugh Never mind" he muttered as Phil shrugged not really interested in what Orton and Cena were saying; too busy thinking about the last 32 hours; as well as the next 48, about what was to come.

Adam sat up in the middle of the night. It was Thursday morning. He sighed rolling over to Phil, only to find that Phil wasn't there. "Ugh!" he got out of bed grabbing his cell phone, wondering what Phil was doing at this very moment. 'Probably' sleeping' he thought sitting his phone back down releasing a sigh.

Phil sat up in bed looking at the glowing screen of his cell phone, finger lingering on Adam's number. "No with my luck I'll probably end up waking him. He needs his rest" Phil sighed flipping his phone closed, sitting it on the night stand, cuddling a pillow to his chest as he attempted to sleep.

End of chapter 14


	15. Calm Before the Storm

Friday Night

Adam paced the locker room; he was already in his tux. Tonight was the night, the night Phil Brooks would come rescue him like a damsel in distress, and Phil was a prince or knight on a mighty steed. Tonight he'd start fresh. A new life, with Phil, no hiding, no secrets, Adam couldn't wait.

He was nervous, yes, one because Phil sent him a text saying that the flight he, John and Randy were supposed to be on, was delayed, and wasn't supposed to leave for another hour or so, the wedding, ceremony started in less than that. He continued pacing until a hand grabbed his arm firmly. He jumped turning to see Jeff Hardy.

"Oh thank god it's you Jeff!" Adam exclaimed pulling out his cell phone. "Phil sent me a text saying...-"

"I know" Jeff interrupted placing both hands on Adam's shoulders. "Listen, Matt has agreed to help us out tonight, I also talked to Johnny and Mike, and they said they'd help too, even if Phil, John and Randy don't make it. It's not much, but at least we're not completely alone". Adam took a shuddering breath, burying his face in Jeff's shoulder. "I need him here Jeff, I can't do without him".

Jeff nodded wrapping his arms around Adam whispering "You'll do just fine. I've got your back Addy. It's okay. Phil will make it. Chill Okay? Hang tight. Don't lose faith in him." Adam nodded pulling away slowly. "You're right. I'm just... a little nervous and it's causing me to over react. That's all... right?"

Jeff nodded once more. "Yup now I need you to stay put while I go try to get ahold of Phil as well as get Matt, Mike and Johnny ready, think you can stay out of trouble for a few minutes?" Adam nodded giving Jeff a hug, watching his purple/red haired friend leave. He took a seat pulling his cell out. He typed 'Where are you? Will you make it in time? I'm worried.' and hit Send.

Phil flipped his celly on as he got alerted that he had received a text. Two texts. One from Jeff, the other from Adam. He clicked Adam's text first, reading it. He hit 'reply' and typed. 'Babe we're still in Chicago, chillax we'll make it. Don't worry love.' and clicked send. He selected Jeff's text.

'Phil where U at man? Ad is freaking out! Matt, JoMo and Mike are gonna help but we need you guys. What's with the delay?'

Phil chewed on his bottom lip, selecting 'reply' he typed. 'Yes I know, he texted me and let me know it. That's great! Apparently there's a storm rolling in. Could be awhile, thinking of getting a car and just driving.' 'Send'.

"John!" Phil called as he marched over annoyed.

"Yeah?"

"Get a damn car!" He ordered.

"We Will not make it in time if we attempt to drive" Randy muttered just as John was heading to do so, they announced the plane was ready. "Move your Ass" Phil ordered as they rushed to their flight.

"Ready man?" Chavo asked Adam who forced a nod. "Of course" He lied following his best man as the wedding began. Chavo straightened out Adam's white suit jacket, fixed the stray hairs and made sure he looked good. "Okay" Chavo announced as he lead Adam down to the ring where the priest waited, Bible in hand, smile on his face.

"Where the fuck is Punk?" John Morrison hissed watching the monitors alongside with Mike "The Miz". Both men freaking out, but not nearly as stressed as Jeff was with his older brother Matt attempting to calm him down. "Relax Jeff, if Phil doesn't make it, we'll just run down there, the four of us, and knock them the fuck out..." Matt murmured as Jeff shook his head. "No Matt! Adam needs Phil okay... Ugh!"

"Oh God" Matt muttered watching as Vickie Guerrero was lead out by her chosen wedding planner Alica Fox and Victoria, her Bride of Honor.

"Not good" Mike muttered rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"We're here!" John yelled grabbing his luggage. Randy grabbed his and Phil's, as Phil raced off to get a rental car. They carried the stuff out to the loading area; Phil went and got the car, whipping it around quickly. "Toss the shit in the trunk, we have a time limit" Phil ordered as John and Randy went to work, loading it in.

John hopped in front, Randy in back, as Phil stepped on the gas, flooring it, and praying to God he didn't get a ticket. John prayed for his life, Randy prayed they weren't too late.

The Priest had just finished reading the lines to them he turned to Adam, who took a long deep breath. "Edge. Do you take Vickie Guerrero to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health, riches and poor, till death do you part?"

Adam swallowed thickly, thinking of a way to stall the wedding, but coming up blank. He really had no choice; he was between a brick wall and a hard place. 'Sorry Phillip' He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, opening them. "Y-yes I do." he answered as Vickie smiled at him, he forced one back. "Vickie Guerrero. Do you take Edge to be your lawfully wedded Husband, through sickness and in health, through riches and poor, till death do you part?"

Vickie smiled a full smile before answering "Yes. Yes I do." The Priest smiled as well before continuing. "Okay now, is there anybody here that for some reason thinks that these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony... Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Jeff!" Phil yelled leaping out of the car, almost before he put it in park, and running inside the arena, John and Randy barely able to keep up. "Jeff!" Phil yelled running through the halls, racing against time.

Jeff spotted the three men racing toward him. "Phil! About time dammit! GET OUT THERE! HURRY!"

"On it!" He yelled running up the stairs leading to the stage.

"Okay!" The priest continued. "I here by name thy Husb-" "NO!" A loud voice boomed in, cutting off the priest. "They shouldn't be together!" Adam could barely contain the relief, the joy, the love at seeing Phil panting on the Smack Down stage, microphone in hand, bent over slightly, as he walked slowly to the ring. "What are YOU doing here!" Vickie screamed as Punk continued walking, entering the ring to stand between Vickie and Edge.

"Why shouldn't we be together! What's it to you?" Vickie asked sneering as Chavo, Bam, Zack and Curt began circling Punk in. "Because Vickie..." Phil leaned closer getting in her face, possessiveness in his eyes as he murmured loud and clear. "Edge... is mine!" Everyone looked puzzled at that, Vickie looked at Edge who held a straight face through it all. "No. He. Isn't. You homo! You sick gay freak!" She hissed as Phil snarled in his face. "Oh dear ... sweet... poor Vickie... but he is... He always has been, and forever will be mine." Adam shivered at the sound of Phil's voice, the way he said 'mine', and 'forever'.

"Okay" The Priest muttered backing off as everyone began to advance on Punk. Zack and Curt grabbed one of Punk's arms on each side, holding him, but he did not fight back. "Kick that freaks ass Edge." Vickie sneered as Edge advanced on Punk turning to face Vickie. "He's right Vickie..." Edge revealed dropping to his knees before Phil, resting his head on his mid-section, a deviant smile on his face as Zack and Curt released Phil's arms in shock. Phil grinned wrapping his arms around Adam's head, stroking his blonde locks affectionately while Vickie watched as Adam arched into the touch.

'He's mine' Phil mouthed to Vickie who was in pure shock from the whole thing. "Take them out NOW!" Vickie ordered the rest of her La Famila. Punk lifted the microphone to his lips. "Vickie... Vickie... Vic-kie. You don't really think I came out here alone, did you? If you did, you're badly mistaken, see unlike you, I won't put my lover in harm's way." He hissed waving his arm as the Calvary spilled onto the stage, and Phil's smirked widened. Jeff Hardy. Matt Hardy. John Cena. Randy Orton. The Miz. John Morrison. Racing with intensity and the hunger for a fight, to the ring. Matt took down Chavo easily, brawling with him on the outside of the ring.

Johnny was fighting Curt Hawkins; Mike was brawling with Zack Ryder, while John Cena and Jeff Hardy teamed to take down Bam Neely. Vickie was advancing on Adam, pulling her arm back intending to slap him, but Randy stepped between them, the 'Crazy Viper' look in his icy blue orbs, daring her to lay one finger on him. She did. Adam winced watching Randy's head rock to the side with the force of the slap, only for it to snap back, his attention on the Smackdown GM. He shoved her back into the corner, sneering in her face, something snapped. Randy locked her in the chin lock, yanking her out of the corner and delivering a vicious RKO.

"Ouch" Phil muttered amused by the whole thing. He and Adam never moved. Adam was still on his knees, Phil's arms around his head playing with his hair while they watched the complete and total chaos around them. Bam kicked Jeff hard in the mid-section causing the younger Hardy brother to double over in pain. John walked into a stiff right hand, as Bam shoved him into the steel steps, Randy went out after him, but Bam managed to grab a chair, as Randy's hand closed on his shoulder, Bam turned, slamming it into Randy's skull. Randy went down. John and Jeff recovered, running to Randy's aid, close lining Bam, before John lifted him up on his shoulders, and nailing the Attitude Adjustment on the outside of the ring. Matt delivered a Twist of Fate to Chavo, Morrison threw Curt into the ring post head first, knocking him completely out, and Mike finished it by hitting the face crushing faunally on Zack, on the steel ramp way. The fans were cheering; they loved it, all surprise gone. "CM Punk! CM Punk!" They chanted as Adam closed his eyes, pressing a kiss to Punk's belly before standing as they all left the ring, with all the carnage behind.

The Hotel Room.

"I thought..." Adam whispered his eyes filling with tears. Phil used his thumbs to gently whisk them away, placing a kiss on his lips. "That I wouldn't make it?" he asked finished Adam's thought. Adam nodded, and Phil kissed his lips gently. "If I didn't make it. I'd murder Vickie for taking you as her Husband when you're rightfully mine." Adam smiled cuddling Against Phil's chest as they stopped talking, listening to Cena on the phone.

"Okay then Stephanie… Thank you… Very much. Bye" He closed his phone, placing a hand on Adam's shoulder, the other on Jeff's. "Welcome to Raw boys." he murmured with a smile. Adam released a sigh of relief as he hugged Jeff tightly, then hugged Phil. "I Love you so much Phillip. And Jeffy I love you too... you are kind of like..." Adam trailed off wiping the tears from his eyes. "A brother?" Matt asked as Adam nodded. "Yeah a brother to me. You too Matt, Morrison... Mike I barely know you but I guess you're Phil's friend so you too. None of you had to help to me... but you still did and I love you all for it" He murmured as Mike, Matt and John nodded.

"You're welcome Adam" Mike murmured giving him a hug, moving for John to as well. Matt shook his hand, before Adam yanked him into a hug as well. Matt hesitantly put his arms around him, finally relaxing. "Thank you" Adam whispered in his ear. "You're welcome" Matt whispered back before they broke contact. "Are you guys going to be okay?" Phil asked Matt, Mike and Morrison.

"Yeah. We're on ECW." Matt murmured biting his bottom lip. "Plus if anyone touches me, Jack will kill 'em" Mike mumbled with a smile on his face. "Same with Matt, Evan don't look like much but if you REALLY piss him off, like hurt Matty... Well... you're screwed." Jeff chuckled as Matt blushed slightly at the mention of his love's name. "Cute" Adam murmured smiling as Phil's arms slid around his waist. "Nobody will touch me..." John Morrison chuckled. "They know they won't" Jeff hissed as Adam glanced at them.

"You two?"

"Mmmhmmm He's my sexy shaman... if anyone lays a finger on him, I'll murder them in cold blood" Jeff hissed As John blushed, cuddling up against his lover. "Heh since when?" Adam asked still shocked. Jeff chuckled. "Awhile actually. Just a few people knew. Phil being one, Cena and Mike, Matt, Evan Jack."

"Pretty much everyone but Randy and I?" Adam asked as Jeff shook his head. "No, those are all that knew. But yeah in the group wise, everyone but you and Randy." Jeff murmured before kissing John on the lips.

"You okay Randy?" John asked concerned as he held an ice pack to Randy's head. "Yeah... that was a hell of a shot man." Randy mumbled blinking his eyes trying to fully wake up. "Took his ass out anyway" John muttered as he glanced into the Vipers eyes, seeing something, different in them. "Mr. Cena... are you worried about me?" Randy asked with a slight chuckle. John pretended to be offended by the remark. "Me? Care about you? No!" he cried with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Liar" Randy yawned tiredly as he swatted John's hand away. "Stop... Enough be serious." John muttered but Randy kept swatting his hands away. "Dammit Orton." John shoved Randy's arms down before straddling his hips to hold them in place. "There now quit!" he hissed holding the ice to Randy's knot.

Adam and Phil chose that exact moment to walk in. "Oh damn interrupting something are we?" Phil joked but Adam just smirked. John and Randy looked confused, till John realized the position he was in. "Oh Shit!" he cursed as Adam and Phil burst out laughing. "See what you did Cena! Nice going now everyone 'll think I'm fucking you!" Randy grumbled as John took offence. "As if they don't already" Adam muttered under his breath, Phil chuckled.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked narrowing his eyes. "You're a fucking annoying lame idiot" Randy hissed back.

"Children..." Adam muttered grabbing Phil's hand, as they walked into they're hotel room.

"Adam... since we're on the same show I was thinking... and" Phil trailed off as he glanced at Adam nervously. "Yeah?" Adam asked interested. "Well what would you think about coming back to Chicago with me, staying in my apartment... or I mean it's not the best but-"

"Of Course!" Adam murmured kissing Phil on the lips. "Yes?" he asked unsure if he heard Adam right. Adam grinned. "Yes".

End of Chapter 15.


	16. Unhappy Homecoming

Chapter 16

Monday Night.

"Vickie's here! She's not alone either..."

The warning, Clear.

"What the fuck is that she-beast doing here?" John hissed as Phil clenched his taped fists. "I don't care why she's here! She better not fucking try anything..." He hissed through gritted teeth. Adam leaned on the arm of the huge leather couch, chewing on his bottom lip absentmindedly and flipping through a magazine. How drastically his life had changed in the past three weeks... He went from being Vickie Guerrero's boy toy, the World Heavyweight Champion about to be married and the man nobody could touch, to dating Phil Brooks, The new World Heavyweight Champion and being hunted by his ex-fiancée and her band of miscreants. Randy sat slouching on the couch, arguing over something stupid with Jeff as Phil and John prepared for Raw that night.

Adam didn't realize he was staring off into space until Phil came to stand next to him, running his fingers through Adam's blonde locks, murmuring something he didn't catch. "Hmm?" Adam asked glancing up. "I said 'That she-beast cunt won't lay a finger on you, That you have nothing to worry about.'" Phil repeated slipping an arm around Adam's shoulders. "Oh..." Adam mumbled seemingly distracted, Phil saw that. "Adam... something you want to talk about?" He asked as Adam shook his head. "No why?"

"You seem distracted... distant. You're scaring me." Phil muttered looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry babe, it's just... I'm worried about what La' Famila are going to do... to you." Adam admitted as Phil smiled slightly. "Don't worry baby... I got this okay? Don't worry. I'm more then capable of holding my own against any member of La Famila" He assured kissing Adam's temple sweetly.

"-And if Fun sized needs help, Randy and I will be there to save his little ass" John said with a grin. "Hey! Me too!" Jeff growled. "You... Jeffrey are too, fun sized" Randy smirked patting Jeff's head. Jeff growled making Phil chuckle. "What if all of them attack, then what Phil?" Adam asked as Phil smiled wrapping his arms around Adam's head. "Then Jeff, John and Randall will hit the ring... "

"Or I will... it's my fight..." Adam murmured as Phil shook his head. "No! You'll stay in the back. In case you've forgotten they're after me too. If not for me charming you away... She'd have you." Phil murmured kissing the top of Adam's head. Adam shuddered. "That's a scary thought."

"Yes it is." Phil muttered leaning down to claim Adam's lips. "But you're mine now."

Raw tuned in as Maria stood backstage, microphone in hand and smiling brightly. "Hey everyone please welcome my guests at this time, The World Heavyweight Champion CM Punk and The Rated R Superstar, Edge!"

Edge walked up following CM Punk. Punk smiled at the audience, turning to smirk at Maria. "Hey Ria".

She grinned back. "Hey Punk... I wanted to ask you about your current relationship... with Edge. How did that weird relationship come about? And how long has it been going on?"

Punk smirked slipping the World title off his shoulder, wrapping one arm around Edge's waist. "Yeah... We had similar desires. I've always kind of had a thing for him, and he was just playing hard to get. When he told me Vickie intended to marry him... I couldn't let that happen to put it simple, we fell in love with each other... it's been about a month give or take. But the feelings have been here much longer than that."

Edge leaned toward the microphone. "Yeah Vickie just couldn't let it go... I tried to stay true to... her, my future, but my love for Punk ran way too deep for that. I know she's here tonight at raw, with La Famila... trying to intimidate us, it isn't going to happen."

Maria pulled the microphone back after Edge finished. "Okay, I wanted to ask about Punk cashing in on you Edge, did that affect your relationship in any way?"

"No Maria, it was part of Punky's plan here. See me losing the World title, was step one, it sort of kicked off in me breaking it off with that she-beast. I think everyone already knows I was only going to marry her to keep the World title, see she thought I loved her, but I could never love somebody like her. She disgusted me." Edge murmured as the fans cheered in the background.

Maria nodded trying not to smile. "About the "plan" I wanted to also ask, about the assist of Jeff Hardy, John Cena and Randy Orton, how did you get Jeff and Cena to co-exist with Randy Orton?"

Punk smirked. "Well Randy's not a douche like everyone seems to think he is... at least he's not a big douche, he's actually pretty loyal, he heard Edge was in need of a helping hand, and proudly stepped up to the plate."

"Punk tonight your facing JBL, with your newly won World title on the line, your thoughts on that?" She held the microphone to Punk's lips.

"I'm going to beat that loud mouth, and shove the word 'Fluke' up his ass."

"Okay thanks for your time, good luck you two" Maria giggled watching the two men kiss before walking off hand in hand.

Vickie watched backstage, fuming as she watched the interview. "Damn Edge, Damn him to hell, Punk, That worthless untalented indie piece of garbage! They'll both pay tonight!"

"They will" Chavo promised. "We won't fail you Vickie" Zack murmured with a smirk.

"Edge won't get away with what he did" Curt muttered as he taped his fists up.

"I'm putting Punk on the shelf." Bam hissed glaring at the screen.

"You better not fail me, or I'll have to bring in my surprise. Somebody who will get the job done!" Vickie hissed.

Randy got in Phil's face. "Why'd you call me a douche!"

"You are a douche" Jeff muttered fist bumping John, who didn't seem too enthusiastic like he usually was when someone insulted Randy. "Enough" Adam yawned hug tackling Randy, as they fell back on the couch. "Damn you" Randy hissed grabbing Adam, putting him in a headlock playfully. Adam grumbled incoherently, pushing at Randy's arms unsuccessfully. "Phil!" Adam cried out, struggling with Randy's arm. "Nope, brought that on yourself" Phil muttered as he sat down to go over strategy with Jeff and John.

"Dammit" Adam hissed as Randy ruffled his blonde locks before releasing him. Adam spun around to glare daggers at Randy, who grinned sheepishly. "Bring it Copeland".

"Ugh... Not worth it" Adam huffed fixing his hair.

"Baby..." Randy muttered, crossing his arms, and plopping down on the couch.

"Good Luck Baby" Adam murmured kissing Phil's lips. "I don't believe in Luck." Phil murmured back with a grin. "Just go".

"We'll be watching Phil" Jeff promised as Phil nodded, turning to walk out on the stage as his theme hit.

Adam, Jeff, John and Randy watched the match in the back; so far JBL had the upper hand. Punk was crawling away as JBL delivered hard kicks to his mid-section. "Dammit! Come Phil!" Jeff cheered with clenched fists. "I can't watch this" Adam moaned standing and walking out of the room. "Hey where's he going?" Randy asked standing and following Adam.

Jeff and John remained seated, cheering Punk on.

"Adam!" Randy called running up to him. "I have a bad feeling Randy. I gotta go out there!"

"I'm coming!" Randy murmured walking besides him. "Okay" Adam muttered as they ascended the stairs leading to the stage. They walked out as fans stared cheering upon seeing Rated RKO as they walked with purpose to the ring, temporarily distracting JBL, long enough for Punk to get in a kick to his head, sending him backwards, off his feet. Adam started pounding his hands on the mat, cheering Punk on. Punk began fighting back, ducking as JBL attempted a closeline from hell, grabbing his wrist, lifting him up and nailing him with a nasty looking GTS for the win.

Adam clapped, climbing in the ring, followed by Randy, but still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. He lifted Phil to his feet, wrapping an arm around his waist, placing a kiss on his cheek with a grin. "Why are you out here?" Punk panted, glaring at Adam. Adam grabbed the World title from the ref, handing it to Punk, who accepted it. "Because I have this... feeling that something ba-" Adam stopped as Randy grabbed his arm pointing frantically to the stage.

Adam turned, still holding Punk up, to the look at the stage, where Vickie, Chavo, Zack, Curt and Bam were walking down to the ring, malice intent on their minds. Curt, Zack and Bam had steel chairs, Chavo had a pipe, Vickie was smirking evilly as La Famila surrounded the ring. "Dammit" Punk hissed pulling away from Adam, standing in front of him protectively, taking a defensive stance.

Randy pressed his back against Adam's, also taking a defensive stance, daring any of Vickie cronies to step foot in the ring. And like that... They all attacked at once.

Randy went down, Punk too tired to have much fight after his match went down, Adam was still standing. Nobody touched him... yet. Bam raised the chair to hit Punk, but Adam threw himself in front of it, taking the shot in the back.

"Dammit!" John hissed as he watched what went on. Jeff leaped off the couch. They grabbed any weapon they could find on the way to the stage, racing to the ring. John was wielding a Chair, Jeff, a baseball bat. As both men hit the ring, La Famila scattered, running away like 'scolded dogs' as JR put it.

They ran, but the damage was certainly done.

End of Chapter 16


	17. Licking the wounds

Chapter 17

"Dammit! Stephanie! I want La Famila!" Phil growled as Stephanie shook her head. "I'm sorry Phil but I can't put you against them, you're a very valuable asset, as you are the World Heavyweight Champion, it'd hurt the company if you somehow were injured."

"Stephanie! They attacked me, Adam and Randy! With chairs! Randy has a concussion! Adam's back is fucked! I'm battered and bruised! Steph, they put their grimy fucking paws on MY lover... they hurt him... when they hurt him, they hurt me, and I think we're allowed some measure of revenge, don't you think?" Phil yelled enraged at the fact that Adam's back was completely bruised. "And all because that she-beast Vickie can't get over the fact that Adam is mine now!"

Stephanie nodded seeing where Phil was coming from. "Okay... Fine. Next week on Raw, It'll be You, John, Randy, Jeff and Adam, against Chavo, Bam, Zak, Curt and a fifth partner of Vickie's choosing.-"

"No! Not Adam! Take him out of the match!" Phil argued cutting his boss out mid-sentence. "No. Phil I understand you love him, but he is a wrestler too, he can handle himself I'm sure. He's either in the match, or there is NO match." Stephanie said holding her ground as Phil snarled on the other line. "Have a good day Phil." She murmured hanging up as Phil threw his cell phone down on the hotel bed angrily.

He ran his fingers through his dark locks, taking deep breaths as he turned to face Jeff. "What'd she say?" he asked quietly. "10 man tag..." he growled as Jeff's brow wrinkled up in confusion. "You, Me, Randy, John, and Addy Vs. La Famila and a partner of the fat bitch's choice!" he snarled picking up his cell phone and shoving it in his pocket, walking to the door. "Where you going?" Jeff asked looking up as Phil answered. "To check on Adam."

"He's probably still asleep those pain meds are pretty strong." Jeff murmured as Phil just shrugged.

Jeff sighed. Phil was so love drunk it wasn't even funny. He smiled sadly as he thought of his lover all alone on ECW. He missed John so much, and sleeping in an empty bed clutching a pillow didn't help at all. He grabbed his cell phone absentmindedly, hitting speed dial number one, watching the little screen light up reading "Calling John Morrison..." It rang... and rang until it went to voice mail.

"Hey you reached John Morrison, obviously I can't answer my phone as I'm most likely having too much fun in the Palace of Wisdom or I'm playing around in my Imagination! Just kidding... About the first part anyway... Leave your name, Number and a brief message, and I'll get back to you ASAP!" *BEEP*

Jeff smiled sadly. "Hey honey... Umm... I called you just on a hunch... I needed to say that I miss you so damn much and can't wait to see you Sunday. Being away is killing me. I like your new voice message though... it made me smile... Something I can hardly do when I'm away from you... Umm Call me... Or something... I need to hear your voice... If I can't see you that's second best. I love you Johnny... Call me back please."

He pushed his cell in his pocket in case John called him back; as he rose to his feet, deciding to go check on John and Randy mostly because he didn't want to be alone.

Phil slid the key card through the slot, as it went from red to green. He pushed the door open and quietly stepped inside the room, closing the door just as quietly behind him. He walked further into the suite, blinking as he saw a light on in the bedroom part. He thought he turned them all off when he left with Jeff. He pushed the bedroom door open, to see Adam sitting up slightly, a grimace on his face.

"Addy? Are you okay?" Phil asked sitting beside him on the bed, reaching up to smooth the hair behind his ears. "I'm in pain... my back is killing me..." He whimpered moving into Phil's arms, laying his head on his chest and squeezing his eyes tightly shut. "Shh I know... I should've fought harder... I'm so sorry I failed you Addy" Phil murmured chewing on his lip ring as he held Adam, gently rocking him.

"It wasn't your fault!" Adam muttered poking his lover in the side. "It was..." Phil muttered back ignoring Adam's poke. "Stop it Phil! Stop blaming yourself! It's that Cow's fault... her and her damn cronies! Ah! Shit." Adam gasped burying his face in Phil's shirt. "Shh what is it honey... Sweetheart? Tell me..." Phil asked laying Adam back to make him more comfortable. "Back... hurts!" Adam whimpered biting his bottom lip.

"What can I do to make it better? Tell me!" Phil pleaded, hating having to watch Adam's handsome features contort in pain. "Just hold me..." Adam mumbled as Phil nodded pulling Adam into his arms and holding his lover, kissing him, whispering soothing, loving words to him as he gently massaged his back. Adam moaned, feeling the pain start to subside to a dull throb. "It's okay... I'm going to get them back for this... They're going to pay... Go to sleep Addy... I love you" Phil whispered sweetly kissing Adam's temple as Adam began fading to unconsciousness once again. "Love...you...too..." Adam mumbled before he fell asleep once again.

Phil only lay there, holding his lover as he slept his pain away. Yes Adam may be in the match, but that didn't mean Phil was letting him compete.

John sat watching Randy sleep. Not knowing what to think of his new feelings for the man he was supposed to hate, by all means the man he should hate, but didn't. He couldn't explain the feeling of fear, or panic that took over him at seeing him take that chair shot to the head. Luckily they didn't re-injure his shoulder; luckily he made it out with only a few scrapes, bruises and a concussion. John grit his teeth as he thought about La Famila... They just couldn't let Phil and Adam be happy together... they had to attack them... then Randy...

La Famila was going to pay in the worst way possible. John sighed as Randy mumbled something incoherent in his sleep, tossing and turning before finally finding a comfortable position to sleep in. He reached his hand over to gently tug the blankets up, covering Randy's shivering body, gently tracing his jawline, watching his eyelids flutter slightly in his sleep. His finger smoothed over Randy's cheek, tracing his lips, and suddenly John wondered what it'd feel like to kiss them. He couldn't! John tried to pull away, but he was planted.

He leaned closer to Randy, closing his eyes; he kissed him on the temple, sighing as he returned to his seat. He couldn't do it... It'd feel wrong to take advantage of Randy, regardless of how many times Randy took advantage of him in the ring, but that's different somehow. He watched Randy's chest rise and fall, eying the perfection that was Randy Orton. He bit his bottom lip, he'd never felt more unnerved in his life, he'd never felt more un-confident in his life... He was so into his thoughts he jumped at hearing a knock at the door, jumping up quietly to answer it.

Jeff walked in. "How is he?" he asked eying the fallen, sleeping Viper. "Meds knocked him out. Kind of happy least he isn't awake and in pain." John murmured swallowing hard, not taking his blue orbs off Randy. "True." Jeff replied taking a seat, studying John. He smirked slightly, putting two and two together in his head but held back the words he wanted to say. John was falling for Randy... Nice!

End of Chapter 17


	18. Incoming Storm

Chapter 18

"I'm going to compete I can handle myself!" Adam grumbled to a frustrated Phil. Phil huffed rubbing his temples with his fore fingers. "No. You're. Not-ttt" Phil growled dragging off on the "t", irritating Adam. "I can handle myself!" Adam muttered glaring. "Oh Cause you sure handled yourself last week! Don't forget it was me holding you all night as you cried about your back hurting!" Phil hissed glaring daggers at Adam. Adam dropped his head.

"They caught me off guard..." he grumbled crossing his arms over his chest. "No, you tried to protect me. I can watch my own back; it's yours that concerns me. Listen you're going to stand on the apron and the rest of us will take care of the problem." Phil assured as Adam threw his arms up angrily.

"No! I want to hel-" Phil cut Adam off pulling him flush against him for a breath taking kiss, kissing the fight out of Adam. Adam growled shoving uselessly at Phil's chest, each attempt getting weaker than the one before that, before he gave up and moaned in Phil's mouth. He uncurling his fists, and eventually wrapped his arms around Phil; kissing him back.

Phil slipped his pierced tongue in Adam's mouth, tasting his sweet depths. Adam whimpered as Phil pushed him back on the couch, kissing him breathless. Phil broke the kiss, kissing Adam's jaw line all the way to his collarbone, sucking on the spot that he knew turned Adam on. "More!" Adam panted making Phil smirk.

Adam moaned loudly, arms clinging to Phil. His hips rising up slightly to grind up against Phil's as he wrapped his leg around Phil's waist. "Please Philly!" He moaned biting his bottom lip as Phil pulled away long enough to pull Adam's shirt over his head and toss it away. He lowered his head to take Adam's nipple into his mouth, sucking on it, before pulling away to repeat the action to the other one.

Adam whimpered as Phil swirled his tongue around the hardened pink bud before sucking it back in his mouth. Adam's most sensitive part on his body, besides his cock, were his nipples, Phil knew, so he took extra time to show them extra attention. He whined; his hands sliding through Phil's black locks, hugging his head as Phil's mouth devoured his nipples.

Phil chuckled, pulling off and kissing his way down Adam's chest, dipping his tongue in Adam's navel, making him squeal in pleasure. He reached down, tugging Adam's shoes and socks off, tossing them away. He took his time unbuckling Adam's belt, moving to undo his pants, and slowly pulled them off. Adam was a whiny, whimpering mess by the time Phil had him completely undressed. "Please..." Adam whimpered biting his bottom lip. "Please what?" Phil asked smirking.

"Suck me... Please!" Adam whimpered, quickly sighing with relief as Phil's lips wrapped around his cock, quickly deep throating him. "Yes more!" Adam cried out dropping his head back, body dripping with sweat. Phil took his time in sucking Adam's cock, deep throating him, slowly sliding his lips back to the head, sucking hard on it and repeating. He gently drug his teeth along the sensitive underside of Adam's cock, swirling his tongue when he could.

"Shit! Philly! going to ..." Adam whined, glancing down to meet his lovers' lust clouded eyes, which simply told him 'do it'. Adam dropped his head back as he came hard, Phil's name on his lips. Phil eagerly swallowed everything Adam had to give, loving his sweet taste. Adam's body fell limp against the couch as Phil pulled off of his limp cock.

"This isn't over" Phil whispered huskily making Adam shudder. Phil quickly stripped out of his clothes, before resuming his position on Adam. "I'm going to fuck you as hard as it takes to make you listen to me." Phil whispered heatedly, lips pressed against Adam's ear. Adam, too weak to push Phil away, opened his mouth to argue against it, but quickly clamped his mouth shut as soon as he saw Phil's blue orbs darken. "That's what I thought" Phil muttered grabbing the baby oil off the table.

Popping the cap, he squirted a decent amount into his palm, coating two of his fingers completely. He pulled Adam's legs apart, pushing the lubricated digits into his stubborn lover, making him cry out in pleasure. He began thrusting his fingers in and out in a torturously slow pace, wrapping his other hand around Adam's already semi-aroused cock, stroking it to the same rhythm. Adam arched his back, thrusting his cock into Phil's hand, and thrusting his ass back on Phil's fingers, moaning hotly.

"More... Philly..." Adam gasped biting his bottom lip. Phil ignored Adam's pleas, instead continuing his slow pace, keeping a straight face as Adam begged and pleaded him to go harder, and faster. Adam whined trying his hardest to get more stimulation from his lover, who seemed to be ignoring his 'needs'. Adam panted, furrowing his brow as he pushed back against Phil, who simply removed his fingers, and released his fully erect cock.

"Phillip!" Adam cried letting his sweaty body fall back against the couch, throwing his head back as though he were having a temper tantrum. Phil only smirked, slightly amused, but also slightly pissed off. He sat there watching Adam fume for a couple minutes, before without warning, he shoved his fingers back inside, crooking them, hitting Adam's prostate. His other hand wrapped around Adam's leaking rod, stroking it faster than before.

"Oh god! Philly! Yes! More!" Adam hissed teeth clamping down on his bottom lip. Phil tightened his fist, around the base of Adam's cock, shoving his fingers roughly inside of him. "Yea...ahh" Adam whimpered thrusting himself back on Phil's hand. "You don't like when your wishes are ignored do you?" Phil asked with narrowed blue orbs, locked on Adam's lust glazed over green. Adam said nothing, only continued thrusting back on Phil's digits.

Phil snarled yanking his fingers out to get Adam's full attention. "Phil!" Adam whined as Phil sneered asking "Do you?"

"No!" Adam answered whimpering, pushing up against Phil. Phil grabbed the baby oil, pouring some more in his palm, he coated his hard member with the oily substance before plunging into Adam. "Oh... shit! Philly..." Adam gasped as he was filled completely in an instant. "Yeah?" Phil asked huskily as he began thrusting his hips.

"Yeah..." Adam panted wrapping his legs tightly around Phil's slim waist. "Monday... you're standing... on the apron while we... take care of business" Phil murmured in Adam's ear, as he began kissing and sucking on the sensitive spot on his neck. "No!" Adam hissed eyes narrowing at the mere thought of being rendered useless when he could possibly help.

"Yes... you ARE" Phil murmured firmly, as he interlaced his fingers with Adam's, pinning his wrists to the couch. He thrusted deeper inside of Adam, making him cry out. "Like I said... I will fuck you as hard as it takes for you to listen." Phil whispered snapping his hips hard into Adam's just as he opened his mouth to argue the fact.

Adam's mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure, as Phil nibbled on his chin sweetly. "You're... such... a dick..." Adam gasped out, making Phil chuckle. "I know" he moaned snapping his hips once more. "Shit! Yes" Adam cried out, his hands holding tightly to Phil's. "I don't know... how much longer... I can take Phil" Adam whimpered, sweat beads rolling down his forehead. "Good! Makes this easy for me" Phil murmured kissing Adam's cheek.

"Fuck you" Adam muttered huskily as Phil reached between them to stroke Adam's member. "You're going to listen to me" Phil murmured licking and biting at Adam's neck. "Right?' he clamped his mouth down on Adam's sensitive spot, holding his hands down with one hand. "No" Adam whined thrusting back as much as he could, to meet Phil's thrusts. "Really?" Phil asked, pulling his hand off Adam's cock, instead pushing it between their stomachs, using the friction to stroking Adam for him, his free hand going up to pinch and twist Adam's sensitive nipples.

"Oh fuck" Adam cried almost instantly becoming a whimpering, crying, begging mess. "Ple...please...Philly..."He pleaded as Phil chuckled huskily. "Going to listen?" he asked as he continued the torture. "No!" Adam squealed biting down hard on his bottom lip as Phil smirked thrusting against Adam's prostate. "Will you?" he asked panting.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! Yes! I'll listen! I'll do it! Just make me cum Philly!" Adam cried quickly giving up as Phil slid down, lowering his mouth to his nipples. "Good boy" Phil smirked releasing Adam's nipples and wrapping his hand around Adam's dripping cock, stroking it in time with his hard, fast thrusts. Adam dropped his head, wrapping his arms around Phil's neck as soon he released him, letting Phil finish making love to him.

Adam squeezed his eyes tightly shut as his orgasm washed over him in waves, shooting his load all over his and Phil's stomachs. As Adam's walls clamped down, Phil came moments later, shooting his seed inside of Adam.

"I love you babe" Phil whispered sweetly kissing Adam's cheek after he got himself together, coming down from his orgasm 'high'.

"Yeah fuck you too" Adam mumbled as Phil got up, cleaning himself off.

"Hmm what was that?" He asked smirking as though he misheard him. Adam smiled sarcastically but it seemed to be more of a sneer instead as he replied "Oh I said 'I love you too'".

Phil grinned walking into the showers. "Ah that's what I thought I heard" he called out.

"Jackass" Adam grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

Monday Night came way too fast for Phil's liking, he was already in his gear, wearing one of his signature shirts, pacing the locker room like a caged animal, throwing random punches, and kicks as he prepared for battle. Adam sat pouting on the couch, also in his gear (In his easy being sleazy shirt) even though Phil had no intention of letting him compete. "You're such a jackass" Adam muttered folding his arm over his chest, and sneering at the floor like it owed him money. Punk smirked but otherwise said nothing.

Off to the corner Jeff sat in his ring attire, his lover Johnny, sitting on his lap. "I missed you so damn much" Jeff whispered kissing John deeply and full of passion. John returned the kiss eagerly, wrapping his arms around Jeff's neck, running his fingers through his shoulder short orange and red dyed locks. He moaned in Jeff's mouth at the feel of Jeff's lip ring, breaking the kiss. "I missed you too... more than you... could ever know Jeffy" John whispered sucking softly on his bottom lip.

Jeff smiled kissing John on the cheek. "You're so adorable when you do that" he whispered gazing into John's brown eyes. John stared back into Jeff's emerald green ones. "You're eyes are gorgeous have I told you that?" John asked as Jeff smiled. "You're gorgeous. Have I told you that?" he asked as John blushed.

"All the time Jeff" He whispered as Jeff sighed slightly. "Well it's true. You are you know. I've yet to meet anybody more gorgeous then you and actually, I don't think they exist... honestly." John's cheeks tinted pink, as Jeff chuckled. "I love when you blush, you're adorable".

"Thanks... Jeffy, I can't ask for a better lover then you" John whispered as Jeff smiled. "Ditto sweetheart".

Off to the opposite corner sat Matt Hardy in street clothes, with his lover Evan Bourne sitting between his legs, practically purring as Matt stroked his head affectionately. Leaning against the wall was Jack Swagger with his arms around his much smaller lover Mike, other known as the "The Miz", both men also in street clothes, there for one purpose only, to support Johnny in supporting Jeff, same with Matt and Evan.

On the opposite couch sat John Cena in his ring attire, Randy Orton also in his ring attire, on the opposite end of the couch. Randy was oblivious to John's eyes on him, and every time Randy looked up, John looked away. Jeff found it amusing to watch, but part of him felt bad for John. John liked Randy, secretly, and Randy either didn't even know that or he didn't care to know.

Vickie sat in her wheelchair, watching La Famila prepare. "Who's our partner Vickie?" Chavo asked crossing his arms. "You'll see when the time is right" She hissed annoyed.

End of Chapter 18


	19. Stormy Nights Continue

Chapter 19

Raw kicked off into the second hour, and the match approached quickly as Team Punk rallied in the gorilla position. "Are you ready?" Matt asked his brother. Jeff nodded with determination. "Mhm. Been ready..."

Matt nodded. "Good. You know I'll be back here if anything happens right?" Jeff nodded leaning over to hug Matt. "And you have me!" Evan exclaimed as Jeff grinned pulling Evan into a tight embrace. "I know Evy... I know" he chuckled pulling back. Jeff barely got in a breath before he felt strong arms lock around his lithe form. "Please..." A voice pleaded as Jeff turned to face the owner of the voice. "Please... Just be careful babe" Johnny pleaded. "Gotta breathe babe" Jeff sighed as Johnny's arms loosened up slightly. "Sorry."

"'S okay... And I'll try to..." Jeff soothed in his southern accent making Johnny melt against him. "I Love you..." Johnny whispered burying his face in Jeff's shoulder. "I Love you too" Jeff murmured kissing the top of Johnny's head as he closed his eyes, deeply breathing in Johnny's scent. After a moment he opened his eyes and tilted Johnny's chin and kissed him deeply, before slowly pulling away. "I will..." Jeff whispered gently as he parted. Mike and Jack watched the scene with slight smiles; Jeff and Johnny were so cute together.

"Hey uhh... Randy..." John started as the Viper turned around to face him, ceasing his before match stretching. "Yeah?" he asked watching John through clear blue orbs. John sighed, his shoulders slightly slumping as he lost his nerve. "Uhhh... Erm... Be careful out there man..." He muttered turning away after Randy said nothing in responce. 'Orton would never change' John thought.

"You too" Randy murmured eventually, stopping John in his thoughts. "What?" John asked turning to look at Randy's back. "I said..." Randy sighed as he stopped stretching once again looking over his shoulder to meet John's gaze. "'You too'". "Oh... Thanks..." John murmured as Randy nodded turning to continue stretching. John slumped, tonight was going to be awkward, fighting with, and not against Randy as he was used to for so many months.

Phil threw some practice punches in the air, before turning to face his pouting lover. "Adam..." Phil sighed as Adam held up his hand to silence anything Phil had to say. Phil was persistent. "Adam. Listen to me baby, please... Just hear me out..." Phil pleaded cupping Adam's cheeks gently. Adam sighed. "Fine... What?"

"I'm doing this for your safety. Vickie would do anything in her power to hurt you, you know that. I'm only trying to protect you... I can't stand seeing you hurt..." Phil murmured trailing off as Adam pulled his smaller lover in his arms, embracing him. "I love you Phil..." Adam whispered burying his face in Phil's shoulder.

Phil smiled slipping his arms around Adam's waist, pressed a kiss to Adam's chest. "I love you too" he murmured back, squeezing his eyes tightly shut as he enjoyed the small moment of peace. The Calm before the storm. "Phillip... be careful" Adam murmured feeling his eyes tear up slightly as Phil tightened his arms around Adam, whispering soothing words to calm him.

"Don't Cry. Shhh It's okay... I'll be alright... tonight it ends. After Tonight... we can finally be happy. Vickie and her goons won't bug us anymore."

All eight men in the room locked eyes on the beautiful site of the two men consoling each other. Adam whimpered clinging to Phil as Phil's hands gently ghosted over his back in slow comforting circles.

"Punk..." Matt murmured walking up to the two. Adam refused to release Phil, as he slid to his knees, keeping his arms around Phil's waist. He hid his face as Phil stroked his hair, facing Matt. "Yes?"

"If you need any help at all or if anything happens out there... I'm here, Evan, Jack, Miz... We're back here watching." he murmured as Phil nodded. "Thanks Matt it means a lot" He murmured hugging Adam's head. Matt stared for a bit but backed off after Jeff nudged him with his elbow.

"Guys, you're on in 5" A stage hand called.

"Alright!" Punk murmured pulling Adam to his feet. "Come on Babe" He murmured gently.

"I've never seen him like that before" Matt murmured shocked as Jeff scoffed. "No, because you only see the old Adam, He's changed."

"I See that now..." Matt murmured feeling like an ass.

"Punk! You're on!" The same stagehand called. "Okay. I gotta go." Phil murmured pressing his lips to Adam's. "We're not going together?" Adam asked as Phil shook his head. "Guess not..." he murmured with a sigh as Adam helped him strap the World title around his waist. "See you guys out there" he murmured as his theme started. He walked up the stairs and out onto the stage.

Several moments later the stagehand called Jeff out to leave, then Cena, as Matt, Johnny, Evan, Mike, and Jack turned to go back to Phil's locker room to watch on the monitor, leaving Randy and Adam alone.

"So... you're not really going to stand by and watch... are you?" Randy asked leaning against the wall, smirking at Adam who finally revealed his smirk. "Nope."

"Hmmm... even after you promised Punk?" Randy asked watching Adam shrug. "I love Phil, but I won't stand by when he and everyone else needs me." Adam murmured defiantly as Randy chuckled. "You really haven't changed as much as I thought then. How will expect Punk to trust you after this..."

Adam shrugged. "I love him. He says he loves me; I don't want him hurt... He'll just have to have more faith in me. I can protect him, if he lets me. I'm not weak." Adam murmured as Randy opened his mouth to reply.

"Orton! You're up!" Stage hand called as "Voices" blared.

Randy growled glaring at Adam before turning and storming up the stairs, getting himself calm, locking in that dead stare he was known for as he walked out on the stage. Adam chuckled to himself watching Randy on the monitor, as he claimed into the ring, the camera cut to a shot of Punk in the ring. He looked stressed, and yet calm. Randy's theme died down as the Stagehand informed him he was up.

"Metalingus" blared as Adam took a deep breath before he too ascended the stairs walking out onto the stage. After he entered the ring he walked over to stand behind Punk. Punk reached down, taking Adam's hand in his taped up one, he gently nudged Adam back into a corner, taking a protective stance in front of him, still holding his hand. Jeff, Cena and Randy followed Punk, standing on either side of him.

Vickie Guerrero, Chavo G, Bam, Hawkins and Ryder came out together, walking slowly to the ring. Vickie had a microphone in her hand and a devilish smile on her face as they pushed her out in her wheel chair. "Cut the music!" She yelled before smirking. "My partner of choice... is this man."

The Big Show's theme played as Show came out to stand next to La Famila.

"Dammit!" Punk hissed as La Famila took the ring and the bell rang.

Towards the end of the match, Randy was in, and he was in full Viper mode, down on his hands and knees, stalking Bam, punching the mat in anger. Bam slowly climbed to his feet, warily turning around as Randy leapt up, locking his arms around his neck and yanking him down for a vicious RKO. Bam was out as Randy crawled for the cover, only for Show to step in and knock him out with one punch.

"Randy!" John yelled climbing through the ropes and throwing all of his body weight at Show in a shoulder block, attempting and failing to take down the giant. John threw punch after punch, but it was hardly doing a thing. Jeff climbed to the top.

"John! Move!" he yelled as he executed a whisper in the wind from the top rope, taking Show off his feet. Chavo climbed in, as Jeff quickly got to his feet, taking him down to the outside in a brawl. Zack Ryder ran at John as he was checking on Randy, he looked up just in time to get closelined to the outside. John fought back, brawling with the GM's goon.

Randy was the legal man, and he was barely coming to, Bam was still out, Show was slowly trying to get to his feet as Punk jumped in, delivering a swift kick to Show's huge cranium, taking him back down to the mat. Hawkins jumped in, in an attempt to take out the World champ, but Punk caught him up on his shoulders, tossing him to the outside, going after the lackey. Randy pulled himself to the ropes, shaking his head, trying to shake off the punch as he got up to one knee.

Adam watched Show drag his large carcass up to his feet, stalking the Viper. He slowly slid in the ring, crouching down, eyes locked on the intended target. Randy turned around, his gaze meeting Adam's, as he kicked Show in the knee cap, making him stumble back, turning around right into Adam's spear. The fans came out of their chairs as he nailed it right on.

Bam was on his knees as Randy ran, punting him in the skull, with a sick "smack" sound his boot connected. John was on the apron, arm outstretched as Randy made the tag. In came John, turning Bam over to lock in the STFU, choking the life out of Vickie's 'Family' member. The ref counted him down, lifting and dropping the arm three times, signaling the choke out.

"Here are your winners, Edge, John Cena, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy and The World Heavy Weight Champion CM Punk!" Lillian announced as Jeff, Punk and Randy climbed back in the ring. Punk looked sort of pissed off as he gazed at Adam. 'Sorry' Adam mouthed hugging Phil, who didn't return the hug. "I'm sorry... he needed me" He whispered in Phil's ear. Phil glared and didn't respond. "We're not done!" Vickie yelled right before Show climbed up on the turnbuckle. Punk and Randy went after Show, fighting him to the outside.

Hawkins and Ryder hit the ring. Jeff and John went after them, brawling on the outside. Punk heard the smack of steel on flesh followed closely by Adam's cry of pain. In the ring Batista leveled a steel chair, standing over Adam's lifeless body. Vickie laughed that shrill annoyingly evil laugh of hers as Chavo and Bam pushed her up the ramp. Hawkins and Ryder managed to run away. Punk turned almost in slow motion, it was as if he couldn't move fast enough, as he and Randy forgot about Show and hit the ring, just as Dave smirked and exited, meeting Vickie half way.

Punk rushed to Adam's side, leaning over him, trying to get him to talk to him. But it was useless. Adam was out cold, completely unconscious. And once again, Punk blamed it on himself.

End of Chapter 19


	20. A Clean Slate

Chapter 20

Phil seethed hands clinched, yanking on his own hair in pure frustration. He turned and began punching the metal locker, wall, door and everything and anything in his way, ignoring the pain shooting through his hands. He didn't give two shits about himself or his health anymore.

All he saw was red. Vickie and her damn goons, Hawkins, Ryder, Chavo, Bam, Show, and now that big fucking idiot Batista, was kissing her ass to get ahead. How fucking convenient that Bitch-tista was drafted back to Smackdown in the Raw trade for Adam. That piece of Smackdown garbage put his hands where they didn't belong; he put his hands on Phil's lover. He put his hands on Adam Copeland.

Sure Phil had told Adam not to get involved in the match… and he'd blatantly ignored Phil's order, but when Dave put his filthy hands on Adam, it was after the match had ended, so Phil couldn't really blame Adam in the least bit. That was all Dave's fault and Phil intended on paying him back, tenfold.

"Fucking son of bitch!" Phil snarled and resumed punching, and now kicking the wall, only ceasing when a pair of strong arms wrapped over his arms, blocking any attempt to continue further abusing the wall.

"Geez Phil, what'd the damn wall do to ya?" A southern voice drawled close to his ear. Phil took a deep breath to attempt to calm himself down some. "Nothing, Jeff, Nothing." he muttered out to his longtime friend who attempted to comfort him.

"Ya know beatin' the shit outta the wall won't help your cause. Breaking your hand won't help you get back at Dave for what he did to Ads… Come on Philly you're smarter than this" Jeff murmured consoling his distraught friend who began violently struggling at the mention of Dave's name.

The mere mention of that assholes name and Phil saw his smug face, steel chair in hand, heard Adam's cry of pain before a resounding thud echoed, Phil saw Adam's pained face as he writhed on the ring mat. Jeff grit his teeth in attempt to control Phil as he began tensing up all over.

"Phillip calm the fuck down. Okay I know Adam means the world to you. I know how you feel; I've been where you are Philly. I'm not the enemy! I love you! You're like a fucking little brother to me! Now stop and fucking listen!" Jeff snarled his words of angered endearment causing Phil to relax against his chest.

"Thank you" he grunted tightening his hold on Phil who was taking deep breaths to further calm himself.

"Jeff… you weren't exactly the calmest person when you found out Masters was abusing Johnny… Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Phil grumbled out as Jeff sneered in over his shoulder.

"That's me. Phillip, you're like a little brother to me and Matt, we freaking love your little ass… okay? We don't want to see you do something stupid and either get hurt, or get in trouble. I know it's hard, but hear me out. Play this out. Okay, don't let Vickie, Show, Dave, Ryder, Hawkins, Bam, or Chavo taunt you… draw you into a trap… into making a stupid mistake that you're going to regret." Jeff murmured calming Phil down slightly.

"But…" Phil started before Jeff shushed him. "No buts baby… The only butt you should be concerned with is Addy's. Now let's see that hand." Jeff murmured releasing the straight edge superstar, gently taking his hands seeing smeared blood, as his fingers moved into Phil's knuckles. Phil hissed as Jeff went about checking to make sure he didn't break his hand.

"Luckily the damn things not broken you lucky bastard. Now… let me clean you up… then you need to go check on Adam, poor boy is beside himself." Jeff muttered as he grabbed the first aid kit, pulling out antiseptic and gauze. "I don't believe in luck" Phil grunted, suddenly yelping as Jeff squeezed his hand to shut him up. "You bastard" Phil gasped as Jeff chuckled as he quickly set about wrapping Phil's knuckles.

"I don't think I can face him" Phil whispered absentmindedly as Jeff glanced up after neatly tying off the bandage. "Why the fuck not?" Jeff asked raising an eyebrow as he set about putting the kit away.

"The person I love the most… was hurt, not five feet away from me. I couldn't stop it from happening… It's… I couldn't even protect him… it's dawning on me that I might be in over my head… Jeff I can't protect him…" Phil whispered as he blinked away tears forming. Jeff sighed, wrapping his arms around the broken man, holding him against him. At that moment Johnny peeked his head in, seeing his lover comforting Phil, he silently slipped in the room. "Jeffy?"

Jeff glanced up, his hands rubbing soothing circles on Phil's lower back. "Yeah babe?" he asked as Johnny chewed his bottom lip. "Ads is asking bout Philly." he murmured as Phil slowly pulled away from Jeff's embrace. "How is he?" he asked hoarsely.

"Go fucking see him. He's hurting and he needs you Philly" Johnny urged as Phil finally released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, before he nodded his head, leaving the room.

"Come 'ere" Jeff whispered as he pulled Johnny into his arms holding him gently against him. "I love you baby. Just want you to know that. I know I don't say it nearly as much as I should… But I really do love you baby" Jeff whispered cupping Johnny's face before kissing him sweetly on the lips, making the younger man whine into his mouth, and slip his arms around Jeff's shoulders.

Johnny broke the kiss for air after a few minutes. "I love… you… too Jeffy" He whispered back breathlessly as he rested his forehead against Jeff's. "I love you so freaking much… it kind of hurts being away from you for so long" Johnny admitted as Jeff cuddled him close. "I know baby… I'm going to see what I can do to get you on Raw with me" he whispered making Johnny smile with hope.

Phil walked nervously into his shared locker room, seeing Adam sitting on the couch, tears in his green eyes as Cena and Randy attempt and failed in cheering him up. "Philly!" he whimpered when he caught sight of Phil standing in the door way. Randy and Cena took that as they're cue to leave as Phil closed the door behind them. "Come here lovely" Phil murmured gently to him as Adam pulled Phil flush against his chest. "I'm sorry Philly. I should've listened" He whispered as his face contorted in pain.

"No baby. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you like I promised." Phil murmured his gaze trained on the floor as Adam sat up, hissing in pain as he did so, his hands slipped under Phil's jaw, crooking his fingers slightly to tip Phil's up so he was looking at him.

"Philly I'm a wrestler too. I've taken worse shots than this one, I've been hurt worse than this, in case you forgot… I've had a broken neck baby…and if anything this was my fault and mine alone" Adam started as Phil opened his mouth to argue his point only for Adam to cut him off with a small kiss to the lips.

"Shush you. I'm not done. If anyone knows Vickie it's me, I should've known she'd have something else up her sleeve. I should've known she'd pull something else outta her fat rolls. And I should've counted on Batista taking her up on her offer. I thought I was scum… Dave's the biggest scum you'll ever come across." Adam muttered out as Phil buried his face in Adam's blonde locks, breathing him in.

"Baby… I don't want to fight with you… I don't care what I said earlier… I'm sorry…" Phil whispered as Adam nodded in agreement, kissing Phil's cheek.

"Phil I don't care what happened in the ring. I want to put it behind us… and by putting it behind us… I mean I don't want you blaming yourself for what happened either. But… we do need to do something about Vickie because she won't stop until she gets me back or puts you on the shelf for good. There's no fucking way in hell I'd ever consider going back to her, and I don't want to see you get hurt." Adam murmured kissing Phil's head.

"She can't hurt me." Phil murmured sitting down and pulling Adam against him. "No… not physically, but she'll use La 'Famila to do her dirty work, and hurt me to get to you. Or vice versa. Either way she'll be hurting both of us." Adam murmured laying his head against Phil's shoulder.

"Let's not talk about her anymore…" Phil muttered as Adam glanced at Phil's bandaged hands. "What the hell?" he muttered taking Phil's hand in his. "What'd you do?"

"Dumb ass was punching cement walls, lockers, doors… anything and everything" Jeff muttered as he and Johnny walked in, Jeff's arm wrapped around Johnny's shoulders. "Phil!" Adam exclaimed glaring daggers at his boyfriend. "Jeff!" Phil yelled glaring at the younger Hardy brother. "What… we're besties again… there's a rule that I tell him everything… can't hide stuff from my older brother" Jeff replied with a smirk, Johnny giggling into his neck as Phil stared at him with his mouth agape.

"Damn you Hardy" he sneered making Adam whack him across the chest. "Don't you blame him! Mr. you had better start explaining!" Adam glared crossing his arms as Phil shifted nervously under his gaze. "What I got pissed off! I took out most of my aggression!" Phil muttered throwing up his hands. "I beat the shit outta some lockers, wall whatever the fuck was around at the time" He grumbled as Adam pinched his nipple. "OW! Release it you devil!" He hissed out trying to pry Adam's fingers off his nipple.

Jeff chuckled and Johnny giggled at the display. Phil and Ad were so cute even when they argued with one another, it was amusing to them. "Dammit Jeff… you couldn't keep your big mouth shut?" Phil asked quirking his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest, starting to pout.

"Nope" Jeff answered smirking.

"You're supposed to take out your aggression on me!" Adam whined as Phil blushed. "Adam!" he exclaimed as Jeff burst out laughing. Johnny, who'd been biting his lip in effort to stifle his giggles, gave up and buried his face in Jeff's neck, giggling uncontrollably. "Adam I'd never hurt you!" Phil glared as Adam smirked though still in pain. "Nah baby… I meant rough sex" Adam replied with a wink.

"Ugh… Adam" Phil muttered as he pulled his babe close to place a kiss on his head. "Come on… I'm going to get you cleaned up and… we can head back to the hotel… and have some room service, and a movie or something… I'll give you a back massage… then put you to bed" Phil murmured as he helped Adam up from the couch and walked him towards the showers. Jeff smirked as he and Johnny left the love birds alone to go find Randy, Cena, Matt, Evan, Jack and Mike.

"Is Ad okay?" Randy asked as soon as Jeff and John stepped into the room. "Yeah he and Phil are both fine…" Jeff murmured as he walked over to Matt and Evan who were cuddling in the corner. "Matt… We need to do something about Vickie and La 'Famila" he started as Matt nodded. "Yeah tell me about it." He muttered back.

"We can't do shit so long as she is the GM though" Evan cut in.

"Yeah because she'll always have something someone wants… something to bargain..." Cena spoke up leaning against the table as he crossed his arms over his massive chest.

"True" Randy agreed leaning near Cena.

"We do however have something she wants though…" Mike murmured walking out of Jake's arms to take center floor.

"Whoa… what are you saying" Johnny asked his partner as Mike frowned.

"Phil probably won't go for it… but Vickie wants Adam back obviously… that's why she employed Smackdown's big guns in Batista and Show…" He murmured glancing at Johnny, and noticing the frown on Jeff's face.

"Are you saying we fucking put Adam on the line?" Randy snarled before Jeff had a chance to bite Mike's head off himself. Randy was in Mike's face in an instant, with Cena's arms around him to attempt to drag him away before a fight broke out. "Randy calm down" he murmured as Randy basically ignored him.

Jake was in Randy's face within seconds, defending his much smaller lover. "Jake calm down!" Matt growled as he, Evan and Mike grabbed the larger man's arms while Jeff, Cena, and Johnny held Randy back. "Stop Orton!" Jeff snarled shoving Orton down on the couch, before storming up and shoving Jake on his ass.

"If we don't FUCKING GET IT TOGETHER… La 'Famila will tear us apart! Do you two fucking want that?" Jeff asked sneering at Randy and Jake. "No" they both answered at the same time.

"Well then… Get it together." Jeff sneered before he wrapped an arm around Johnny pulling him close. "Mike, would you put John… MY Johnny in harms way to achieve something?" he asked as Mike hung his head. "No…" he whispered feeling ashamed of himself for proposing the idea of putting Adam on the line.

"The way you feel about John, being your best friend… is how Randy feels for Adam. He and Adam are closer then you and John. Randy and Adam have been friends since…" Jeff looked to Randy for help.

"Since 2002… when I started out, he was helping out on Smackdown and I was wrestling dark matches. He gave me tips, treated me like a person… like one of the guys unlike everyone else who looked at me as though I were the lowest scum on the face of the earth. Adam was… and still is the sweetest guy I've ever met… he's like a brother to me…" Randy murmured glaring at Mike, as he chewed on his bottom lip.

Jeff nodded. "Mike… how long have you been friends with John?"

Mike sighed. "Almost two years" he muttered back.

"Jake you should've kept out of it. It wasn't your fight. Mike brought this on himself" Jeff said kissing John's head as Jake said nothing, pulling himself off the floor.

"And Mike do you see why Randy reacted the way he did?" Jeff asked as he continued. Mike nodded his head 'yes'.

"Okay… We need to come up with a plan… before Summerslam." Jeff murmured as everyone got together to attempt to come up with some kind of plan before Vickie stuck again.

"Philly… Thanks for the message… I love you" Adam murmured sleepily snuggling into Phil's shoulder. Phil wrapped his arms around Adam, holding him close as he listened to his heartbeat. "I love you too baby." Phil whispered into Adam's hair, before Phil knew it Adam was out.

"It's okay Adam, Vickie won't put her hands on you again" Phil murmured to the sleeping blonde in his arms, pressing his lips to Adam's head sweetly before he drifted off.

End of Chapter 20.

I want to thank everyone who's stuck with this fic from the beginning. Here's a small update :D Remember, Reviews make me happy, and MAKE me WANT to update :D Reviews trigger inspiration!

~Cal.


End file.
